Assassin in a Kunoichi World
by BookishTen8
Summary: Women may be the dominant gender in the world but that doesn't deter Naruto. With no memories of his family or friends, Naruto shall pave a path of death among the wicked and greedy. After all, he is an Assassin.
1. Welcome to the Brotherhood

**Enjoy.**

Ever since the time of the Sage of Six Paths, women have always been the dominant gender due to their ability to use Chakra.

For years, the Sage of Six Paths travelled the world, teaching hundreds to thousands of people on how to find and use their Chakra. However, no matter how much she tried, there was no way for her to grant the ability to males due to the low amount of Chakra in their bodies. While it's enough for them to live off of, there's too little to actually use for the most simplest of Jutsus. Since then, women have come to power, physically as well as politically. The Daimyo themselves are all women as having a male Daimyo just shows weakness to the rest of the world.

Through the centuries, women went out to fight in wars for their country while the men stayed within the safety of their Villages to cook, clean and to take care of children. Men became the cornerstone of all menial civilian tasks such as salesmen, bakers and childminders.

Of course, not all children born due to the unionisy of a Kunoichi and a male produced a female with the ability to use Chakra. In fact, it has been scientifically proven that when a male and female produce a child, said child, if female has a 50% chance to have below average Chakra levels. It was because of that very reason that the Genital Jutsu was created. It's a specially constructed Jutsu which allows a female to temporarily grow men genitals. While the female can't feel pleasure from the Jutsu, it allows them to impregnate their female partner which gives their offspring a 95% of becoming female with another 90% that they have average or higher Chakra levels. The males that are born between the unionization of two females are usually dropped off to an orphanage where they are either later adopted by another family or they learn the needed skills to live off of their own.

This is the case for most boys.

All the boys but one.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a special case among the many boys in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the younger brother of his two sisters, Momoyo Namikaze Uzumaki and Takae Namikaze Uzumaki.

 **( Characters from Majikoi Oh Samurai Girls )**

Both sisters are also the Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi.

During the birth of Naruto, a masked Kunoichi with the Sharingan attacked and freed the Kyūbi from Kushina. Thankfully, Minako was not only to defeat the unknown Uchiha who fled the scene but also split the Nine Tails Fox into two separate pieces and sealed them away into her daughters who were nine years old at the time. Their Chakra Coils were just large enough for them to contain the Demon Chakra so Minako was able to seal the Yang Chakra of Kyūbi into Momoyo and the Ying into Takae. Kushina was still exhausted from having the Kyūbi forcefully pulled out of her so she couldn't seal the Demon back into her without causing her death which would just free the Demon Fox again.

Being the child of a Kage, many would have expected Minako to give away Naruto due to him having no use for a child who will never be able to use Chakra. To many peoples surprise, she and Kushina brought back Naruto to their home and took care of him as any loving parents would.

Many people questioned their leader's decision on keeping the boy but their opinions were ignored as they didn't like the idea of abandoning their child to an orphanage, boy or not.

 **( Konoha - Eight Years Later )**

Outside the back garden of the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound, an eight year old Naruto can be found playing with his seventeen years old sisters who are both enjoying their short time with their little brother.

With both being S-Rank Kunoichi, both have hardly anytime to play with their younger sibling due to them always being called for high-class missions.

Momoyo Namikaze Uzumaki is known all across the world as the "One Hit Brawler". She got the title due to having been trained under Tsunade Senju and mastering her Strength of a Hundred Seal as well as several Taijutsus which she uses to crush opponents with one hit. Usually because the opponent ends up with more than half their bones broken. She has also mastered several Healing Jutsus from her mentor and she also signed the Slug Contract. She earned the name "One Hit Brawler" after killing two squads of Iwa Kunoichi with a punch each. She is also known as one of the most beautiful women in the Village, alongside her sister with her voluptuous figure as well as her large D-Cup breasts which can almost match up to her mentor's. Being one of the most sought after women, there have been many confessions from all genders which all ended the same way, rejection. Momoyo wanted a partner who is on equal footing with her which broke many men's hearts while slightly uplifting the women who thought that they might have a chance with her.

However, many smart Kunoichi understood the foolish idea of being up to par with Momoyo since the few people who can go toe-to-toe with her is her sister, Tsunade, Jirashi and her parents. Of course, there are always the few who believe themselves worthy to challenge her in hopes to date or at least bed with her.

They never stood a chance against her.

It also isn't a secret that Momoyo has a dislike of men, feeling that they're more suitable as slaves than anything else, nothing more and nothing less. The only exception being her younger brother who she cared and loved for the moment her parents brought him home. She can never forget the moment when he opened his little blue eyes which shined like gems. The way he giggled made her heart flutter and she would have squealed if it wasn't for the fact that it would have ruined her reputation. Her twin sister on the other hand can't control herself and makes sure that everyone knows about how cute he is. Even to this day, she continues to showboat their brother to everyone like as if he is a prize she won.

Taeka Namikaze Uzumaki goes by the title "Bloody Katana" after killing two squads of Mizu Kunoichi as well as one of the Seven Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist. Just like her sister, Takae is one of the most desired women in the Village with her pale soft skin, long red hair which she got from her mother that blocks her right blue eye as well as long legs that seem to never end with an impressive bust. Early in her childhood, she trained underneath her mother in the art of Kenjutsu before being apprenticed by the Toad Sannin, Jirashi. Underneath her tutelage, she learnt hundreds of Jutsus and even signed the Toad Contract which makes her an even deadlier force on the battlefield.

Unlike her sister, Takae is a more outgoing woman who has dated many men and women although none of them were to her liking. Similar to her sister, she did find the lack of Chakra use in men an annoyance but didn't hate them for it. What she does hate are annoying fan boys and girls who tend to jump her when she leaves her guard down. Even after sending several to the hospital, there are still others who still don't get the message. Another thing she has in common with her sister is their love for their little brother. She just enjoys playing with the sweet little angel and always enjoys his company whenever she comes back from a mission. She can never explain it but he can always relax her, no matter how stressed she is.

Naruto giggles as he catches Momoyo and runs away so she can't catch him. Momoyo smirks and runs a civilian's pace so to make it easy for the young boy.

To the Kunoichi of Leaf, Naruto is the most perfect specimen of a boy they have ever seen. Some even claim that he should be their mascot. The young boy has spikey blond hair which he took from the father of the family, Minako. It shines bright and gives off the impression of the sun. His sparkling blue eyes resemble the sea with how pure they look. Along with his round face which he got from his mother, he is the definition of an angel with many women knowing that he's gonna grow up into a little heart breaker.

Several Clans which have daughters who are friends with him already have plans brewing to have Naruto apart of their Clan by having him marry one of their daughters. Of course, such an action would be frowned upon due to him being a male. However, the Clan Heads don't care as having the happy bundle of joy in their Clan would be worth the chance. They would have also offered marriage contracts as well but one thing stands in their way.

Naruto's family.

Out of every Kunoichi in the Village, Naruto's family is the most protective of him for obvious reasons. Being the child of two infamous SS-Rank Kunoichi as well as being the sibling of two S-Rank sisters, he is in the most danger, especially with him being male. There's also the fact that the masked women appeared out of nowhere and killed a squad of ANBU by herself. So Minako has made it her priority to have Naruto under ANBU watch 24/7.

Not only are Minako and Kushina overprotective of him but so are his sisters who make it their job to threaten anyone that tries to get near their brother, especially the few men and women who want to get close to him in order to use him so they can meet the twin sisters. Whenever Naruto is out in the street of the Village, he can usually be found with one or both of his sisters trailing beside or behind him.

While the family protects Naruto of future dangers, they also gaff a secret mission that only they know.

Protect Naruto's innocence.

Being a child, Naruto would of course ask questions about what's outside the walls that surround the Village and what work Kunoichi do. Questions that his family aren't willing to tell him, at least not truthfully. To them, he is an object of purity that they can't taint about the life of war, manipulation and death which occurs at a daily basis. To keep him ignorant, they told him lies of how Kunoichi save lives for the good of humanity. Thankfully, he never once questioned their logic.

Momoyo flips over Naruto and taps before he make another run for it. "Caught you."

Naruto looks up from the hand that rests against his small chest and pouts. "No fair, you cheated. You know I can't do that" complained the child.

Momoyo raises a brow, finding amusement in his complaints. "Oh? I hope you're not being a sore loser Naru" she chuckled.

"I'm not being a sore loser" he mumbled mostly to himself while he looks at his feet. Naruto doesn't see his second sister sneak up from behind him until she flips him onto his back and starts to ruthlessly tickle him.

"Good but I think some punishment is in order" said Taeka while she ignores Naruto's pleas for her to stop.

"S-Sto! I'm s-sorry" he laughed which only got louder when Momoyo copies her sister's actions. Thankfully, there's a high wall which surrounds the compound so Momoyo doesn't have to worry about her tough reputation being ruined.

"Dinner's ready!" came Kushina's voice from within the compound.

Both sisters stop their assault, much to Naruto's joy and walk towards the compound with Naruto being carried over Momoyo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Naruto starts to squirm to try and escape his sister's hold but fails as Momoyo has a tight grip on him. "I can walk on my own" he moaned out which gets a chuckle from his sisters, causing him to pout.

"We know but we enjoy watching you squirm" said Taeka who is walking behind Momoyo so she can see Naruto's face. Naruto sticks his tongue at her which earns him a light swat to his head by Taeka.

Making their way to the kitchen table in the large kitchen, Momoyo plops Naruto into a chair and sits in the one beside him while Takae takes a seat across from them. Minako is already sitting at one end of the table with her face buried in the newspaper of Leaf Express. Kushina is by the stove, stirring away into a large boiling pot.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" asked Naruto as he swings his feet.

Kushina turns from the pot she's stirring and grins. "Ramen of course." This earns her a cheer from Naruto who is literally bouncing up and down his seat. Momoyo and Taeka smirks in amusement for their brother's love of the noodle dish.

"So Naruto, any plans for today?" asked Minako as she looks at her son over her paper.

"Hinata I voted me to play over at her house today" replied Naruto with a smile. Momoyo and Taeka frown at the thought of Naruto being with another woman other then them. True, she's only eight but they know that they'll eventually grow up and possibly take away their brother. She isn't the only one they have to look out for as the other Clan Heirs are also friends of Naruto. Ino, Satsuki, Nejiko, Shika, Choji, Sho and Kira are who they have to look out for.

"How about I drop you off at the Hyūga Compound today and maybe buy you and Hinata some ice-cream?" asked Momoyo with a grin.

Minako shakes her head as she listens to her daughters fight over their brother again. She thinks it's sweet that they love their brother so much but it's always troublesome when they fight each other over his affection. "Not happening. From what I remember, you both have a S-Rank mission to finish" she said in a "Don't try to argue with me tone". Both twins grumble how unfair their father is before they start wolfing down the ramen that Kushina lays down in front of them with no grace.

 **( Thirty Minutes Later - Streets of Konoha )**

As Naruto heads towards the Hyūga Compound, he involuntarily gains the attention of everyone who's in his general vicinity. From women who stare at the adorable child and wanting to go pick him up to men who are jealous over the fact that he gets more attention than anyone else. It's also because he wasn't thrown away like every other boy who is born from a Kage.

In the young eyes of the naive child, everything is perfect. That perfection is tainted when an explosion rockets the other side of the Village which is then quickly followed by several more.

The young child looks over at the flames which pollute the air with smoke. He frowns in confusion and a hint of fear due to the loud noise the explosions caused, although he isn't sure what the main reason for them are.

Unknown the the child, his ANBU detail have left their posts to figure out who or what is the source of the explosions. Within a blink of an eye, a Kunoichi garb in red jumps out of the shadows of the building behind Naruto and grabs Naruto. Before he can let out a scream, pain erupts in the back of his neck before everything starts going dark.

 **( Market District )**

Buildings are quickly being engulfed by the orange and yellow flames which are burning away anything it touches. It doesn't help that today's weather is windy which helps to spread the flames by blowing them towards more buildings.

"I want all Water Jutsu specialists up front now! I wanted these flames gone yesterday!" yelled Minako who is giving out orders to fight against the expanding flames. All Kunoichi who know Water Jutsus start fighting back against the powerful flames. In a poof of smoke, Minako's only surviving student appears by her side. "Kasumi, I want you to find out who did this and make sure they don't leave the Village alive."

"Yes Lady Hokage" replied Kasumi with a bow before she disappears in a swirl of wind.

"Minako!"

The Hokage turns around to see her wife jumping in front of her while adorning her Jonin attire. She notices her wife's distress from her tone and worried expression.

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto? Isn't he at the Hyūga Compound?" asked Minako, feeling alarm bells go off in her head.

Kushina shakes her head. "No he isn't. I checked there already and Hitomi says that he never arrived."

Fear starts to dwell in her heart as she imagines the sort of trouble Naruto might be in. "ANBU!" she barked out and in a second, five ANBU wearing different animal masks appear in front of their leader, waiting for her orders. "Find my son now!". None of the five answer other then disappearing in five poofs of smoke. With the ANBU gone, Minako wraps her arms around her wife and comforts her to stop her from shaking. "Don't worry about Naruto. I'm sure that he's fine. He probably just got sidetracked."

"B-But h-he m-might be in t-trouble" Kushina sobbed into Minako's shoulder.

"Sshh, I'm sure he's safe and probably back home. He must have gotten scared from the explosions."

 **( Ten Miles from Konoha )**

"I can't believe that actually worked" laughed a Kunoichi while she jumps from branch to branch with a sack around her shoulders. In the sack is none other than Naruto who is still in the sweet bliss unconsciousness.

The Kunoichi is mostly grab in red and has a Iwa headband around her forehead but it has a scratch going across the symbol of the Village, signifying that she is a Missing Nin. _"Now all I have to do is wait a couple of days before sending the ransom note. Make them stew for a while"_

Her thoughts of all the money she's going to get from the deal are rudely interrupted when a lone kunai whizzes past her face, barely scratching her cheek with the edge of it. She stops her jumping and turns around to see who threw the weapon. "Who's there!?" she demanded while holding up a kunai with her free hand. Her confidence slowly deteriorates when Kasumi Hatake lands on the tree branch that's across from the one she's on.

"I don't k ow what you've got in the bag but I can make a guess that the explosions were a distraction to get whatever you're after" analyzed Kasumi who looks over at the Iwa Nin with a bored expression. "How about you hand it over and come with me before things have to get messy" she said while making a "Give it over" gesture with her hand.

Sweat starts to slowly creep all over the Missing Nin's body as she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against the A, borderline Srank Kunoichi. After all, she's only a Chunin in rank and most of her skills are in espionage. Panicking, she reaches into her kunai pouch and throws a handful of smoke bombs before she turns and jumps away in hope to escape.

Kasumi sighs inwardly as smoke covers the area around her and with a pulse of Chakra, the smoke disperse and Kasumi jumps after the Iwa Missing Nin. She throws a handful of shuriken at her but frowns when they make no impact. "She's a fast one" she muttered before increasing her speed.

 _"Do they not know that I have the Hokage's son with me?"_ thought he Missing Nin who dives down to a lower branch so she can dodge an incoming fireball. Jumping off the branch and into the forestry, she barely has time to roll to a stop when she notices that she's at the end of a cliff. By roling across the ground, she drops the bag with Naruto in it which just ends up beside her. Kasumi lands across from the Kunoichi and reaches up to pull the headband that covers her Sharingan so it can be easier to take the woman in without having to fatally injure her.

Knowing what to expect underneath her headband, the Missing Nin in a stage of panic, grabs a kunai from her pouch and pulls out Naruto and places the tip of the weapon to the unconscious boy's neck. "Don't you move another trucking inch or I'll slit the brat's throat" she threatened.

Kasumi stiffens and stops from showing her Sharingan when she sees that the Kunoichi has a kunai to Naruto of all people. The same child of her mentor as well as someone she thinks as a little brother, not like she'll tell Momoyo or Taeka as they would not appreciate the sendiment. Her hand twitches which the missing nin must have saw since she slightly cut into Naruto's skin with the kunai.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kasumi of the Sharingan" she mocked while she takes a few steps back in order to gain some distance.

"You do realize that you're not coming out of this alive, don't you?" said Kasumi who glares at the Missing Nin who responds with a smirk. Kasumi notices the hint of insanity in the Missing Nin's eyes, causing her to inwardly panic.

"As long as I have the Hokage's brat with me, I won't be having any trouble."

On cue, five ANBU jump out of the forestry and surround her, blocking any sort of escape she may try to use.

"I stand by on what I said" said Kasumi with a hint of smugness in her voice.

The Missing Nin realizes her situation just got worse and hastily lifts Naruto over the edge of the cliff. "Don't move or I'll drop the runt!" she snarled.

Neither the ANBU or Kasumi make a move for Naruto which allows the Kunoichi to relax slightly. What she doesn't expect is for Naruto to suddenly wake up and start to struggle in her grip. "W-Wait, hold on a min-" Too late as Naruto got free of her grip but he never saw the large empty space between him and the ground. With a scream, he falls much to the horror of Kasumi and the ANBU.

Before the Missing Nin can even think about what just happened, two kunai pierce her knees and the last thing she sees before darkness falls is a hypnotic Sharingan Eye. After handling the enemy, Kasumi and three of the ANBU make their way down to the bottom of the large cliff in hopes to finding Naruto. The first thing they see is a large blood stain at the edge of the river which causes her to choke out a sob.

Kasumi falls to her knees as her thoughts start to process.

"H-He's gone."

 **( Unknown Temple - Lightning Country )**

Naruto's eyes flicker open and the first thing he sees is a dusty brick ceiling. He raises himself up to sit but let's out a cry of pain when a painful throbbing feeling erupts in his chest and head.

"I see you're awake young one. That's some good news." With a groan, Naruto raises himself up so he can lean against the backboard and sees an elderly man walk through a wooden door with a walking stick on hand. He finds the elder's clothes odd since he's wearing white robes which goes all the way down to his ankles along with a red sash that's tied around his waist. For shoes, he adorns a pair of brown boots but Naruto's eyes catch the sight of his bracers which look worn and beaten but they're in good enough condition to show the strange symbol on them.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto stuttered, feeling very afraid and unsure with the strange environment he finds himself in.

The elder stops by the side of the bed and looks down at Naruto, making the child feel even more insecure. After he finishes his scan on the wounds, the elder answers. "My name is Elijah and before you ask where you are, you're in my home. I found you washed up at the nearby river and be thankful that I did or you would have succumb to your injuries" said Elijah with a warm smile in hopes to ease the child's worries.

It works slightly as he notices Naruto's body tense less than before. He then looks down at his young body and sees that he is shirtless with bandages wrapped around his torso. Wincing, he grabs his forehead but feels the cloth of more bandages instead of skin.

"If you don't mind me asking, can I have the name for the boy I'm looking after?" asked Elijah after he takes a seat on the chair that is beside the bed.

Naruto frowns in thought and starts to think hard. "N-Naruto... Uzu.. Uzumaki. I think that's it" said Naruto in a unsure tone that Elijah easily notices.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Haven't heard that name in a while" said Elijah, thinking back with a smile about a certain Clan that was full of headstrong redheads who could do amazing things with their mastery over Fuinjutsu. How much he enjoyed their company back then when he was young. Sadly, they've been extinct ever since the Mist, Rock and Cloud Villages joined togethor and destroyed the Clan. The only happy part about that is that while it took three Villages to destroy an entire Clan, the Uzumakis made sure to take out more than half of the enemy army, an act that no other Clan can succeed at doing. He guesses that a fellow Uzumaki supporter gave the child the Uzumaki name in honour of the fallen Clan. It's further proven since the child doesn't have the iconic red hair which is an iconic image for every member, even the males.

"Okay Naruto, can you tell me what happened to you or how you got into the river?"

Naruto frowns in thought before he shakes his head, having trouble remembering anything as of late.

Elijah frowns, not liking the theory that's in his mind. "How about your parents? Do you remember their names or what they look like?" Naruto thinks hard for a picture or a name but closes his eyes and winces in pain. All he sees is a blurry red and yellow image before pain throbs in his head.

Elijah sighs, confirming his fears. _"Amnesia, as I thought"_ he thought with a sadden sigh. He stands up from his seat, struggling a bit to keep his balance before offering a kind smile to the lost child. "Don't worry about a thing. After your body is fully healed, we'll see what I can do to help you. For now, you need your sleep."

Elijah pats Naruto's head, only for the child to feel a sudden prick to his neck before he feels his energy get drained all of a sudden. He tries to fight off the darkness but the sudden need for sleep is too much for the eight year old to fight off. As Naruto's head hits the pillow, Elijah pulls out the small dart from the child's neck. With a final pat to the head, he turns around and walks out the door with a small smile.

If Naruto was awake, he might have noticed that Elijah's footsteps never once made a sound.

 **( Konoha - Hokage's Office )**

Minako signs her signature on another form before she places it back on top of the pile to her left. She sighs, not wanting to finish the rest but knows that it's the only thing keeping her from worrying over Naruto who she still can't find. Her ANBU have been out for hours and they've yet to return with her son, not helping to ease her worries.

A knock at the door distracts her and wiping the lone tear from her eye, she calls in the knocker. Noticing that it's Kasumi, she straightens herself out and goes into what her wife calls, "Hokage Mode"."Kasumi, what's the news with the assailants?"

Kasumi stands across her Hokage and mentor with an uneasy expression on her masked face. Trying her best to not fidget, she reports the details of her mission. "I discovered the lone assailant a few miles outside the walls, heading towards Rice Country. She was a Missing Nin from Iwagakure and is already having her session with Ibik and Anko."

 _"Knowing them, I'll have their report within the hour"_ thought Minako with a hint of a smile before she notices Kasumi's unsure posture. "Is there something else you want to report?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kasumi answers her superior shakily. "D-During the capture of the Iwa Missing Nin, she had a sack with her. It wasn't until I cornered her by a cliff that she showed me what was in..."

Minako sighs in frustration. Sometimes, Kasumi can be quite dramatic. Makes her wonder why she and Anko haven't gotten togethor yet. "How about you just tell me."

"... Naruto was in the sack."

Kasumi watches a bit nervously as Minako's face changes from confused to shock, then to anger. "What happened... where is my son!?" trialed the Hokage as she slowly stands up and glaring at Kasumi who is openly shaking from the amount of Killing Intent and Chakra her Hokage is unleashing.

"S-She took Naruto h-hostage. Y-Yugao's squad then appeared so she got anxious and threatened to throw Naruto off the cliff." Minako's heart gave way at the idea of her precious son being thrown off a cliff. Her heart skips a beat after Kasumi's next sentence. "N-Naruto w-woke up and was f-fighting back. She then let go of him and.." Kasumi sobs, not wanting to finish.

Minako can only stare at Kasumi with wide eyes, filled with horror. Her son is dead? Her precious baby boy is gone? Without thinking, she flares her Chakra, hoping that somehow, someone had place her in a Genjutsu but to her horror, nothing changes. She's still in her office with Kasumi who is doing her best to not cry. She rests her hands on her table, feeling all of the energy in her legs disappear. She stares down at her desk, disbelief showing on her face.

"Get out." It's just a whisper but made loud enough for Kasumi to hear who did not need to be told twice. Saying her apology which went ignored by Minako, she somberly walks out of the office to help her mentor mourn.

By the time Kasumi shuts the door, a pool of tears is already filling the top of the desk. Minako can't stop the memories of her life with her son that continue to appear in front of her eyes.

The first time she held him as an infant.

His first words.

His first steps.

Gone.

"Naruto..." she sobbed, holding a hand to her mouth, not caring for the tears that wet her desk and paperwork. She can't even imagine what the rest of her family will feel, especially Kushina and Momoyo who are the most emotional of the family.

 **( Lightning Country - Unknown Temple - Two Weeks Later )**

"I'm nappy to see that you're recovering" said Elijah with a smile.

For the past two weeks, he has been helping Naruto to recover from his injuries. By now, his ribs have mended back togethor and the brusies and cuts have mostly faded away after two weeks of rehabilitation and medicine. Unfortunately, the child has yet to recover any memories of his past, except for his name. Being the kind soul that he is, he is watching the child until he can figure out what to do next with him.

Naruto walks beside the limping elder who is showing him all over the temple so he can help memorize the layout so he doesn't get lost. His head turns left and right rapidly to see as much of the temple as he possibly can. One of the many things he notices is that the walls have strange symbols etch into them with images of men and women fighting with swords and several other weapons.

The few rooms that Elijah shows him is the Weapon Room which he is told to never go in without Elijah. Hanging off the walls are massive axes, swords, spears, knives and even musket rifles that look to be in good condition.

Curiously, Naruto grabs Elijah's robes and gives them a hard pull.

Feeling something pill against his robes, Elijah turns to see Naruto with a curious face which he admits looks quite cute on the young child, although his previous lifestyle mad ensure that he was never tricked I to falling over someone's appearance. "Yes?"

"M-Mister, are you a S-Samurai?" stuttered the curious child. He asks because he remembers of Samurai from Iron Country being the only place where they use muskets as it's a Country which is run by mostly male Samurai who make up with their lack of Chakra by using their skills of Kenjutsu and weaponry.

"Why do you ask?" Elijah asked curiously. He follows Naruto's finger which points into his weapon room and chuckles to himself at the obviousness. "Hehe, I guess I'm getting a bit old at my age" he chuckled. "I guess you can call me a Samurai of sorts. Or what I use to be."

Naruto speed up to follow Elijah's crooked but silent steps and frowns. "What's a mercenary?" he asked, unsure at what the word means.

Elijah looks down at Naruto, feeling unsure if he should explain or not. Thinking about the pros and cons, he decides to explain to the child as much as he can. "A mercenary is someone who is paid to fight bad guys" he said with a faraway look in his eyes. He knows that it isn't that simple but he can't exactly tell the child about his dead organization.

"Bad guys?" The words just don't seem right to Naruto for some reason.

Sadly, Elijah nods his head. "Yes, there are many people out in the world who do bad things to good people. That's why good people would pay me to make sure those bad guys won't do anything bad anymore."

Stars seem to shine in Naruto's eyes as he gazes at a startled Elijah. "S-So y-you're like a h-hero?"

Elijah inwardly cringes at the word. He knows that he's no hero. The amount of people he killed in his life rake up to the thousands and a few of them were innocents who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I... guess you can say that" grumbled Elijah loud enough so Naruto can hear him. Both soon stop at the end of the hallway where a set of large stone doors rest which have strange symbols etch in them. What captures Naruto's curiosity is the foot circular slots that are in a downwards line with one another. Four of them are filled with discs that are glowing a beautiful golden shine while the fifth one is empty.

"What's in there?" Naruto asked while pointing towards the doors.

"That young one, is a room that you shouldn't worry about. Let's go, there still plenty to see" said Elijah, turning and walking down the hallway. Naruto doesn't follow and instead, looks at the door with a keen interest. He especially finds the glowing disks interesting and turning his head to make sure the elder isn't looking, he walks over and touches one of the disks. He giggles at the tingling warm feeling. All of a sudden, the lights of the four disks glow brighter and suddenly, the strange lines and symbols start to glow as well. The light expands to the walls as well which quickly catches Elijah's attention who then turns around to see Naruto touching the glowing doors.

His eyes widen when he notices the large symbol in the centre of the door glowing an almost blinding light. Said symbol being none other than the symbol of Eden. "Impossible" he gasped.

Naruto looks at the lights with childlike curiosity until he slightly jumps when he feels a hand touch his shoulder. Following the arm's trail, he sees Elijah smiling down at him. "I-I'm sorry" he muttered, hoping that he isn't in trouble with the nice old man.

Elijah smiles reassuringly to ease the child's nerves. He reaches into his robes and Naruto notices how he has a disk, similar to the ones in the large doors, in his hand. "Nothing to apologize young one. In fact, I think you just helped me." He places the disk into the spare slot and watches as the disks glow bright before dying out. Within seconds, the double doors slowly open with a loud screeching sound which causes Naruto to wince. Elijah smoothly walks through the doors while Naruto waits outside for a moment before finally deciding to follow.

The room is large but empty. Dust cover the stone walls with cracks filling a stone, here and there. However, Naruto and Elijah look at the centre of the room which has a column sticking out of the floor. Resting on top of the column is a strange golden orb which is actually floating over the column.

Elijah walks forward and behind the column where floats the possible holy object. "Naruto, I haven't been totally honest with you" said Elijah, walking around the column with his hands behind his back. "I was never a mercenary but something similar, yet different." He stops in front of the column and gazes into the bewildered eyes of Naruto. "I was an Assassin. I wasn't the only one either but sadly, twenty years ago, there was an attack by the nearby Hidden Village. They thought of us as a religious group called the Jashinists due to our robes and beliefs. Because of the false accusation, I am the only living Assassin. For years, I have stayed in this very temple to protect the Botherhood's most prized relic." He steps beside the column and waves his arm to the floating orb.

"The Apple of Eden."

Naruto can only take in as much as any eight year old boy can but he does understand that Elijah was once part of a secret group which is literally extinct. He also understands that the glowing orb is something that the elder has been protecting for a long time. He isn't sure what the orb can do but he guesses it's something powerful. What he does understand and finds fascinating is how even men were apart of the group which could do some amazing things, even without Chakra. To his amazement, Elijah told him that the founder of the Brotherhood, Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad who died a hundred years ago, had once taken on the first Tsuchikage and actually held his own against her.

"It seems that the Apple has chosen you Naruto" spoke Elijah with a knowing grin. "It has chosen you to be its guardian and to be an Assassin._

Being only eight years old, Naruto doesn't understand how much his life is about to change.

 **( Ten Years Later - Lightning Country - Hidden Temple )**

"456, 457, 458..." chanted a now adult Naruto while he does handstand push-ups. He is also shirtless which shows off his tone body that is dripping wet with sweat.

Over the past ten years, Naruto has trained his body and mind under the tutelage of the Master Assassin, Elijah. Unfortunately, Elijah was once known as the strictest in the Brothehrood and keeps his title from not once going easy on Naruto, no matter the age. One of the many skills he thought the Uzumaki is how to parkour on buildings as well as forestry. He never let Naruto do anything else until he finally mastered what he was currently training him in. Afterwards, he trained Naruto in use of all weapons, including the Assassin's iconic Hidden Blades. As well as that, he honed Naruto's mindscape for two years. The reason being that one needs a clear mind to kill and to also hone the Eagle Vision ability.

No longer is Naruto the small and petite child he once was. Now, he is a muscular man with a well tone body if the six pack and hard abs are any evidence. Not only that but his spikey blond hair has grown out with two long bangs resting just above his chin at both sides of his face, unknowingly similar to the father of his family but the braid on his left side is braided. His face has lost all the baby fat and he is what women would state, "Drop Dead Gorgeous". His once blue naive eyes have now been replaced with steel blue eyes that have a certain knowledge to them.

"Naruto, can you come here for a moment?" asked Elijah in a weak whisper. Naruto halts his push-ups and jumps to his feet.

"Yes sir?"

Elijah smiles. Not once did the blond make any snide comments or rude gestures through his harsh training, something which he found strange from a eight year old. After ten years of intense training, Elijah secretly admits that he is quite proud of what has become of the lost and thin child. Now, he's strong in not only mind and body. Sadly, his student has yet to remember his past and honestly, he doesn't expect them to ever return. Usual cases of amnesia last at least three years with the longest being five.

"Could you meet me in the main hall in five minutes? There's something I need to explain." Without waiting for a comment, he turns and leaves the room, although painfully slow with his weaken bones. If Naruto were to see his master's face, he would have noticed the sad frown adorning his face.

Naruto doesn't know what to make with his master's request but listens anyway. He grabs a hanging towel and wipes the excess sweat off his body. Done, he grabs his robes which are hanging off a hook. He quickly puts on his skin tight black shirt which he covers with his pure white robes before he places separate pieces of leather armour across the left side of his upper chest as well as his left shoulder. He places a orange sash around his waist and hooks his crossbow to the quiver on his back. Already wearing black baggy pants with his leather boots, he makes his way to the main hall to greet his master.

Before he can speak, Elijah beats him to it.

"You've truly grown into quite an outstanding man over the years Naruto. I have trained many recruits for the Brotherhood but I'm happy to admit that you are by far the most impressive. Over the the years with me, I've thought you to be an Assassin and a man." Elijah can't stop himself from giving his student a proud smile. "I have thought you everything I know and more so that is why today will be your last class with me."

Naruto looks at his master in curiosity since he feels like there should be more training. Elijah reaches to the box that he has wrapped under his sash and hands it over to his student. Taking it, Naruto gives it a wondering look and one to his master who nods to him with a smile. Given permission, he unlocks the latch of the box and opens it and barely stops himself from gasping. In the box on a red silk pillow lies a pair of weapons he has been banned to own.

The Hidden Blades look to have been nicely polished with no smudges or dirt on any of the fabric or metal. He would have thought that they are brand new if it isn't for the few scratches adorning the metal. Naruto feels excitement in him grow because he knows that by earning the blades of an Assassin, he has been recognized as a member.

"Those blades were mine once upon a time" said Elijah with a faraway look in his green eyes.

Finally coming to sense with himself, Naruto takes the Hidden Blades and slides up his sleeves before latching them on to his wrists. He places the box on the floor so he can try the weapons out. With a twist of his wrist, he watches in satisfaction as a small but deadly blade slides out of the bracer with a "Slick". "Master, I don't know what to say but... thank you... for everything." Naruto bows his head to his master a happy smile on his face.

"I should be the one thanking you my boy." Elijah pats Naruto's shoulder and lifts his head up so he can stand up straight, forcing the elder to need to look up due to Naruto's superior height. "I can now die happy knowing that the Brotherhood will live on" he said before sighing. "Which is why for your next and final session, you will kill me."

Naruto can feel his heart skip so hard that he worries that it might go up his throat. Kill his master? Before he can reply to the blasphemy, Elijah smiles a proud smile and speaks. "I know you never expected this but you must understand in my point of view. I'm an old man who has spent a majority of his life staying in his dusty old temple with one job, to protect the Apple. I've wasted my life doing my duty but I have no regrets. I'm not sure if you realized but I'm just an old man" he laughed to ease the tension which barely works with the Uzumaki who can feel the tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"I've got nothing else to live for and knowing that you will bring back honour to the Brotherhood, I don't need to worry about the Apple's safety. My old bones are killing me with the aches and it would be a blessing for that pain to go away" spoke Elijah with his smile not once breaking.

Even for a hardened man of eighteen years old, Naruto can't stop a sob or two from escaping his lips. Can he do this? Kill his master, the same man who has rained and looked after him for ten years?

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto straightens himself to attention, having the master say his full name usually states he wants his full attention, although Naruto isn't sure that he wants it. Elijah looks up into Naruto's sad blue eyes and reminiscences the same eyes he saw ten years ago. A child who's afraid to be alone in such a dangerous world. He however, trusts Naruto's ability to adapt to the new way of life and to lead the Brotherhood back into its former glory. "Please give me the honour as your first kill."

Elijah doesn't even flinch when he feels a sudden pain to his chest. The cold blade pierces through his heart without warning.

Like a true Assassin.

Naruto chokes back a sob as he slowly pulls out his Hidden Blade from his master's chest and catches him before he can fall. He cradles the elder's head in his arms, seemingly not noticing his tears dripping onto Elijah's face.

Nor them dripping past his lips which are plastered with a proud smile.

"I w-won't..*sniff*... l-let you down.. master."

 **( Three Months Later - Konoha - Hokage's Office )**

Minako sits behind her desk and continues to sign her signature onto the endless pile of paperwork. With a sigh, she rolls her shoulder to ease the tension in it and when done, eyes a picture frame that rests on her desk.

In it, she is standing beside her wife with her arms rested around Kushina's shoulder with both smiling happily to the camera. Standing in front of them is a six year old Naruto who is smiling alongside his sisters who are kneeling by both sides.

Minako frowns at the thought of her son who was prematurely taken away from her ten years ago and wishes that she doesn't have to go to the cemetary today to drop off flowers to his grave. She needs to remember to pick up the flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop before they close today.

He died too young and innocent for her liking. Hell, if she had the power, she would make sure that he could never die. He was just a child caught up in her own reputation. He didn't have anything to do with he war or the hundreds of people she killed to keep her Village safe but that didn't matter to the Missing Nin, Suzuki who died a very painful death by the hands of Minako herself.

It only got worse when the rest of the family found out.

Kushina spent a whole month locked up in Naruto's old bedroom, crying and begging to any god to bring back her boy. She was so desperate that she even prayed to the Death God, Jashin.

Three Training Grounds had to be repaired after Momoyo and Takae took out their frustration. Neither of them are happy after finding out that their little brother died.

That wasn't even the last of it as a high population of the men in the Village saw the child's death as some sort of sick blessing. One of the few who were arrested for being more vocal about their joy argued how the attention of their wives, girlfriends or fiances always went to Naruto whenever he was in the area. He was immediately sentenced to twenty years in Konoha's dungeons and nobody else made any vague or snarky comment about their dead son, in fear of occurring the Hokage's wrath. Or Kushina's who is known to be more physical in her approach.

The twin doors of her office open and cuts her out of her daydream of the past. Looking up, she sees one of her daughters walk in with her usual Jonin attire on, something her twin has yet to accomplish as Momoyo prefers to wear a black and white shirt and a skirt of all things, as well as having her Jonin jacket hanging off her shoulders.

At the age of twenty six, Takae has grown slightly taller as well as her bust growing from a high C-Cup to a low D which she is quite proud of. However, instead of the mischievous glint in her eyes, animosity fills the void. As well as that, she has taken her attitude to males because of a majority of the make population seemingly happy over the death of her brother. Whatever chance of a man getting to win her over has disintegrated. Everyone knows this when a drunk banker once tried to cop a feel of her breast during a night out with her friends which ended with him being sent to the hospital with a broken arm.

Even at the age of twenty-six, she is still single. It isn't a lack of trying as she had several flings with women all over the Village but none of them are up to her standards. Not even the infamously known, Anko Mitarashi. Of course, Minako and Kushina are quite saddened over that since having a grandchild to spoil might be nice they think. Maybe even possibly feel the empty void that they lost when Naruto died.

Of course, the Civilian Council which mostly consists of the men who run the successful businesses in the Village have brought up the topic of Momoyo and Takae being single, saying that they should birth new Uzumaki for the Village.

Minako and the Clan Council easily know what they really want as the tone and expression of hope and hints of lust made it pretty obvious. Minako mentioned that her daughters will pick partners when they're ready which did not sit well for them. They never once brought the subject up again after Minako punched the head merchant for the Village, in the face after he made a sexual comment about Momoyo.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" asked Takae in a professional manner.

Minako nods her head and hands over a file from her desk. "Kasumi's Chunin Squad has gotten into a bit of trouble in a C-Rank mission of theirs. They've come into contact with the Demon Sisters but they were easily handled. The problem they can't handle is the Demoness of the Hidden Mist, Zabu who fought and weakened Kasumi during their fight. Zabu is weak as well but she has an unknown accomplice with her who is disguised as a Hunter Nin and nothing is known about her. I want you to go to Wave Country and provide support."

Takae inwardly scowls at the mention of Kasumi who is the reason for her brother's death. Even after ten years, the hate for her burns strong and she knows that her sister feels the same way. "Of course Lady Hokage, I'll be gone within the hour" she stated before she turns around and makes her way out of the office.

 **( Two Days Later - Wave Country )**

Eyes glance wearily at the white hooded individual who walks through the main street of the rundown Village. He looks around, taking in the sick scenery of a slowly dying buildings and shops are closed down with the few open selling very small portions for very large prices. Homeless fill the streets as men and women of all ages line the walls and alleyways while making sure to not make eye contact with him, something that isn't easy with him having a crossbow on his back and a sword tied to his waist. After every fifth building, a skinny child in dirty clothes can be found with their hands open, begging for something to help feed them.

 _"All this happened in two months?"_ thought Naruto, remembering that the Wave Village was prosperous two months ago when he visited for supplies. Now it's a shell of its former self. His heart gives out as a brave little girl, no older then seven walks up to him in rags and places out her cupped hands, silently asking for anything to help her. Naruto's eyes scan the thin muscle on her bones and the dirt and cuts at what he guesses use to be a dress. She looks to be on her last legs.

Reaching into his robes, he notices how the little girl flinches, almost like she's expecting him to pull something bad out. Pulling back his anger, Naruto pulls his hand out and places it over the little girl's hands and drops a thousand Ryo note. The way she looks at the note in disbelief before tearing up brings pain into his heart.

She barely stops the sobs of joy from creeping out and hugs the Assassin's waste and after she muttered a thank you, walks off fast to most likely spend the money for food. As he watches the little girl walk off with a far happier swing to her step, Naruto has only one thought in mind.

 _"Where does Gato live?"_

Asking the residents isn't much help since they would either look at him like he's insane or run off in a way someone would if being chased by the wolf man.

Naruto sighs after another failed attempt to get information but then, his eyes glances over at a pair of men. The reason they catch his eye is because they aren't a sickly pale colour like most of the residents and look to be the pinnacle of health. They are both average sized and slightly muscular with swords tied to their wastes. They adorn what looks to be body armour on the shoulders and knees with someone their torso as well.

What really catches his eye is how everyone else seem to be doing their best to look as small as possible in front of the two, especially the women with some hiding their children behind them.

 _"Looks like I got myself some info brokers."_

Narut's blue eyes shine, signifying that he has activated his Eagle Vision. Not only does his eyesight enhance but he uses them to mark the men in a gold colour whole everyone else is painted blue. Using his training as an Assassin, he slightly bows his head to keep his face hidden within the hood of his robes but keeps enough height to watch them. Following the golden trail that is lining up behind the two, Naruto patiently follows the pair for twenty minutes until he can find the perfect spot to do what needs to be done.

The golden trail leads him to an alley and so he places his back against the edge of the wall and peaks around to see if they're still there. His eyes narrow dangerously when he sees that they are bothering a woman. One is standing behind her and the other is infront of her and neither look ready for her to leave, not without her having to do something she doesn't want to.

"Come on babe, how about just one kiss, right here" said the one in front of her, pointing towards his cheek.

"I told you no so leave me alone!" she scowled at him.

"Oh~, she's a feisty one" he taunted with a disgusting smirk. His face gets too close for the woman's liking and she flinches when he licks her cheek. "I like a fight" he whispered into her ear huskily. His friend snickers behind the woman, seemingly enjoying the show.

A hand grabs the woman's as the assailant in front of her smirks before he attempts to lift her blouse.

"No! Stop! Someone help!" she cried out while fighting the grip of the two men.

"Keep screaming all you want, nobody's gonna come, Gato owns this Village and that means, so do we" said the one behind her while he holds back her arms. Unknown to him, he just said the magic words as Naruto gets ready to move.

"Damn, look at the pair she's got" said the one undressing her as he admires the large pair of breasts clad in a dark purple bra. His back is turned to the way they entered the alley which means that he doesn't notice the crouching figure run over until it's too late.

Naruto flicks his left wrist but instead of a Hidden Blade, a Hook Blade pops out. Without further ado, he hooks the blade behind the rapist's leg, catching him off guard. He falls onto his back and shouts out in pain when the back of his head hits the hard floor. Using his other hand, a Hidden Blade pops out and he stabs it into the down man's chest who takes his last breath.

The second thug reacts fast enough to grab the shirtless woman and places a sword to her neck. "You little piece of shit! Back off or I'll cut her fucking throat out!" he yelled, his blood pumping with adrenaline.

Seeing the second to be rapist take the woman hostage, Naruto slowly stands up.

"Basterd, do you not know who we are!?" snarled the thug who doesn't seem to care that his sword slowly cuts his hostage's neck, therefore drawing a trickle of blood that drips down her neck. Naruto's eyes narrow at the sight but waits for the chance to strike. "We work for Gato so that means that we run this Village!" he yelled as he points his sword at the Assassin.

Seeing his chance, Naruto takes a small throwing knife out and flicks it. The spinning blade hits its mark which is the shoulder just poking behind the woman's head. The thug shouts out in pain as he staggers back and let's go of the hostage who runs across the alley behind Naruto who charge at the staggered man. The thug sees his enemy coming and so he ignores the pain to swing his weapon with his arm that doesn't have a knife in it. Naruto easily ducks underneath the sloppy swing and uppercuts him to his chin. The force in the punch is enough to lift the man off his feet before he roughly lands onto his back.

Before he can get his bearings straight, new weight pins his stomach down before his shoulder erupts in pain.

Naruto twists the knife slowly and watches in satisfaction as the would be rapist screams and curses out at him to stop the pain. With a stronger twist, he covers the thug's mouth before he can let out another eery scream and glares down at him with an expression that promises more pain if he doesn't do as he's told. Noticing that the woman has ran off, he releases some of his bloodlust to make extracting information easier.

"Now tell me" he growls at the shivering thug. "Where does Gato live?"

 **( Thirty Minutes Later - Gato's Mansion )**

After interrogating the thug and disposing his and his friend's bodies, Naruto now stands on top of a tall tree while watching the mansion with his Eagle Vision.

The mansion is a massive five-storey building that rests on the edge of the island. There is a large wall surrounding it on all sides except for one which hosts as a port that have several luxurious ships tied. He can spot dozens of red dots from his position which signify them as Gato's guards. There are quite a few on top of the walls with muskets on hand while there is a large amount of guards hanging around the port, making it impossible for him to sneak in from there. Seeing the only way is scaling the wall, Naruto decides to get it done and over with.

He jumps down branch by branch to the ground floor before he dashes across the clearing towards the wall. He hugs the wall and hearing no sort of alarm, he releases both of his Hook Blades and digs then into the stone wall to help him climb. With his muscle training from his master, it doesn't take too long for him to scale the large wall but when he gets to the top, he hangs by the edge and waits. When a guard walks by, Naruto quickly climbs up and replaces his Hook Blade with a Hidden Blade which he stabs into the guard's back before he throws the dying man over the edge.

He spots a guard several feet away from him turn around and immediately spot himself. As the guard reaches for the musket rifle around his back, Naruto already has his crossbow on hand and aimed. With the pull of the trigger, a arrow shoots out and cleanly pierces the guard's forehead who drops on his back. Naruto runs over to the corpse while he places his crossbow back on his back. Throwing it over the wall, he makes his way to the mansion in search for his target.

Silently dispatching all guards that get in his way, Naruto finds himself on top of the roof and standing just overhead the window that he guesses to be Gato's office. With a small jump, he latches a Hook Blade into the roof and swings in through the window, smashing the window in the process. Immediately upon entering, he checks if there's anyone in the room and seeing nobody, he silently runs over to the door. He just barley hugs his back to the wall behind the door when it opens as three guards run in to see what caused the noise. When they all enter, Naruto silently walks over to them and stabs the farther back one in the back and as one turns his head to him, he stabs his throat with his second Hidden Blade. The third guard turns around in time to see his allies collapse dead on the floor before two small blades stab into his stomach. Using his position, Naruto lifts the dying man and roughly throws him to the side.

With all obstacles dealt with, he walks over to the desk in the office that is littered with papers of all kind.

 _"He should clean up after himself. Who knows what kind of creep could be lurking about in his office"_ he thought with a small smirk.

He picks up the first file he sees and his smirk dies when he reads the paper. It details several businesses Gato own which he uses to hide his secret illegal operations. Human trafficking, drugs operation, prostitution and weapon selling, he has done them all. Having read enough, he takes the files in his hands and places the pile inside his robes for later reading.

Having not yet seen his target, Naruto activates Eagle Vision to see where his target might have gone. Gold footprints line the floor in the office, showing where Gato stands and walks. He notices that the latest footsteps are heading out of the office. He turns and looks out of the broken window and frowns when he sees that there is a trail of gold footsteps heading towards the port. What disturbs him is how there is a massive trail of red footsteps following Gato's.

 _"Best raid this place before I look for him"_

Naruto thought as he makes a quick run around the mansion to find what he can take from the crime lord.

 **( Two Days Later - Wave Village - Bridge )**

In a mist covering the bridge in front of them, the Chunin team, Team 7 stand beside Takae as Zabu and her accomplice walk out of the mist.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Kasumi. People will start to get the wrong idea of us" chuckled Zabu while she rests her Kubikiribõchõ from her back. "And I see that you brought the Bloody Katana with you as well" she said, not seemingly minding that the S-Rank Kunoichi is there.

Takae smirks and holds her katana sword that has a glint of a shine. After arriving and waiting a week, she spent most of her time watching Kasumi train her Chunin team which consists of the Uchiha heir and one of the last two Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, a Civilian fangirl who really pisses her off at times and a strange pale girl who guys by the name, Sai. Other than her and the annoying brat of a grandson of the bridge builder, the only bit of exciting news was when the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami ran back home with a bit of blood on her neck. There was an attempted rape of her by two of Gato's good. Before any could run off to kill the pair, she explained how someone came to her rescue, even killing one of the two but she doesn't know about the other since she ran off as quickly as she could. What Takae found interesting is that the person who saved her was a man of all things. While Tsunami didn't see his face, the broad shoulders and masculine build explained it all.

Takae took Satsuki with her to see the crime scene and to find any hint of the person who saved Tsunami. Only to be disturbed at how there was no sign of a fight or struggle. No blood, no body, nothing.

But those are thoughts for another day, now she can let loose.

"It's a good thing that I brought my own reinforcements with me" said Zabu as two shadows appear within the mist. The two shadows move out of the mist and everyone's eyes widen upon recognizing the pair.

Ameyuri Ringo and Kushimaru Kuriarare of the Seven Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist. Powerful Kunoichi who are known as the bloodiest members of their group who kill for laughs.

"I've always wanted to tango with the Bloody Katana" said Ameyuri with a bloodthirsty smirk, her Kiba blades sparks with lightning bouncing off the metal.

"This is gonna be so fun, hahahahaha!" laughed Kushimaru. While nobody can see her face because of her mask, they can feel the bloodlust literally dripping off herself in droves. The Chunin of the group are sweating a lot underneath their killing intent.

Ooh~, looks like I'll be getting some more swords for my collection" smirked Takae, referring to Ameyuri's Kiba and Kushimaru's Nuibari.

"Satsuki, Sakura, Sai, take care of Zabu's accomplice and let me and Takae handle the rest" ordered Kasumi as she grabs two kunai in a reverse grip. Satsuki opens her mouth to argue but the five Jonin all release their KI across the bridge, making her to close her mouth.

 **( Thirty Minutes Later - One Mile from Bridge )**

Whistling a tune, Naruto rows the little rowboat he stole from Gato's dock and follows the trail that will lead him to Gato. He sees an impressive bridge far off and notices that there is a battle if the flashes of light from Jutsu is a good enough sign. He also notices that the trail is leading him to the unfinished part of the bridge.

 _"Soon, it'll be all over."_

 **xXx**

Everybody is panting from exhaustion but they have enough energy to continue the fight. The Chunin and Zabu's apprentice are all on the floor, having no energy to stand up. Only one is unconscious and that's Sakura which is because she has the lowest Chakra Reserves and has the less physical condition. It's also because her body is littered with senbon.

With the grit of her teeth, Kasumi concentrates and uses the rest of her Chakra to form one last Chidori and charge at Zabu. Before Zabu can attempt to dodge, Ameyuri runs in front of her and crosses her Kiba blades togethor in front of her. Kasumi's Chidori collides with the blade and lightning erupts in every direction. After a few seconds of fighting for control, the pair separate, feeling even more exhausted than than before.

Takae isn't varyng any better since she has exhausted most of her Chakra and strength to fight with the two Swordswomen who have proven that they are more experienced and skilled than the one she killed before. Either that or she's getting sloppy.

"Thanks..*pant* for that...*pant* ... Ringo" gasped out Zabu, having no energy to fight.

Before Ameyuri can reply, a loud laugh echoes from the end of the bridge. Everyone turn their heads towards the sound of laughter and sees what looks to be a hundred bandits of all shapes and sizes holding all sorts of weapons. What most of them find annoying is how the group are eying them with looks of satisfaction and lust.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Gato!" demanded Kushimaru who tried to stand up but a cut to her leg causes her to wince underneath her mask and to kneel to avoid putting pressure on the wound.

"What does it look like?" asked the short character known as Gato who can be seen standing behind the group. "Hiring you four aren't exactly cheap so I decided to cut my losses. If you three can't even take out one team of Leaf Kunoichi then what good are you?" he asked with a smug grin, feeling his victory within mere seconds. "Kill them and the bridge builder but leave the young ones alive. They'll make a good profit for my taverns" he ordered his hired bandits. While he would love to have the bodies of the Hokage's daughter and the Swordswomen, he isn't stupid enough to think that he can somehow restrain four experienced Jonin. The younger ones on the other hand shouldn't be too hard for him to break.

Satsuki glared at the midget since she understands what he means by that but she doesn't have the energy to stand up. Doesn't mean she'll go down without a fight though. And from the looks of it, everyone else don't seem to be in the right condition to fight either. She growls understanding that while they are Kunoichi, them being exhausted and clearly outnumbered will do nothing for them.

Takae growls at the bags of useless meat that are called men. Inwardly smirking, she starts to call forth her Kyūbi's Chakra so she can replenish her reserved and watch the cocky expressions on all their faces change to ones of horror. However, she stops herself when her sharp eyes notice something odd.

There, standing behind the group is a man who stands out from the rest of the scum. Instead of the dirty greyish colours of poor brand shirts and pants, he's wearing pure white robes with a hood that shadows his face, giving him an ominous appearance. Around his torso is leather armourthat she notices are placed in the fatal areas. She also notices his metal bracers that have splotches of blood on them, even though his robes are clean from the red substance. Then it hits her. His appearance is the same of the one Tsunami mentioned from the man who saved her from a potential rape.

Her eyes then notice a very important fact about him. _"Why is he behind Gato?"_

Gato smirks arrogantly as his hired help brandish their weapons to kill. He's almost drooling at the thought of breaking the young Kunoichi infront of them, especially Zabu's apprentice who broke his left arm ealrier in the week. It may be in a cast now but in the end, he'll be the one laughing.

He never once notices the man behind him until it's too late.

"Found you."

A mere whisper that the light breeze carries through the air but it's enough for Gato to hear since it's just right over his shoulder. The next thing he feels is a sharp pain to the back of his head before everything goes dark.

One bandit turns around when he hears a thud and his eyes widens when he sees that his employer is now lying face first on the floor with a bleeding hole in the back of his head. Standing above the body is someone he has never seen before and he knows this for sure since he would have definitely remembered the robes he's wearing.

One by one, they notice the odd silence behind them and soon, all the hundred bandits are looking behind them where their boss lays dead. Soon, their awkward silence ends as one shouts out in anger now that their paycheck is dead. Soon, more cries of anger and fury echo as everyone lifts their weapons up threateningly at Naruto who doesn't look too bothered with the overpowering numbers.

"You BASTERD!" roared one bandit who runs out from the group with his cheap spear on hand. Charging, he thrusts his weapon out but Naruto sidesteps the strike and clothesline the bandit who falls down on his back in pain. Grabbing the falling spear, Naruto gives it a quick twirl before stabbing it into the bandit's stomach.

A few bandits in the front row of the group take a few steps back when they witness the sudden ferocity in killing. Even the Kunoichi are surprised with the efficiency used and the Jonin notices how every move he used has been perfect. By the way he dodges and counters, not one move has been wasted.

A few brave bandits push through the group and charges with the same strategy as the first one.

Head on.

Pulling the spear out of the corpse, Naruto holds it up like a javelin and throws it accurately towards the larger and fatter bandit who is wielding a club. The spear pierces through the fat of the bandit's stomach who falls onto his back, coughing up blood.

Another one thrusts his sword out at Naruto who sidesteps and grand the offending arm. Another bandit brings down his own sword at his right side but the blond pushes out his captive's sword wielding arm and blocks the attack. Naruto kicks away the second bandit in the chest who's staggers away and with his hand still tightly holding onto the squirmings man's arm, Naruto spins behind him while twisting the guy's arm and thrusts his own sword through his back. The other recovers and charges again but Naruto kicks him in the same place he did before but time, with enough strength to kick him off the bridge.

He swings his arms downwards too fast for any of the two incoming bandits to see the spinning knives until they hit their chest. Both fall as Naruto walks past them and heads towards the group. Without stopping his approach, Naruto throws more and more knives with great efficiency and perfect accuracy as knife after knife hits bandit after bandit either in their chests or heads. After using twenty knives, there's now twenty less enemies to deal with.

Ducking underneath a strike from am large axe that would have cut his head off, Naruto stabs the muscular man in the stomach who collapses to one knee and drop his weapon to hold the wound. Another bandit swings his sword downwards at Naruto's left side but he steps back and stabs the passing man in the head before stabbing the muscular one as well. The rest of the bloodthirsty bandits start to play smart and are now surrounding the Assassin from all sides.

One bandit attacks him from behind with two curved knives on hand. After slitting the throat of another bandit, Naruto tilts his head to the side to dodge a knife and steps back a few times to get out of range of the one swinging his knives wildly in all directions.

The bandit steps back and stops his swinging to smirk with confidence, seemingly gloating to the others that he made the Assassin retreat.

Only for said Assassin to pull out the crossbow on his back and simply shoot a bow into his forehead.

A tall bandit attacks with a large broadsword raised up. Noticing the tall man, Naruto gives him his full attention. The bandit brings down his weapon which Naruto dodges by rolling away from the sword that cuts into the bridge sidewall. Still crouching, Naruto swings his cross now upwards into the tall man's throat. The bandit grabs his throat and gasps for air as he chokes on his own Adam's Apple and while staggering, he doesn't notice Naruto walk behind him before he gives him a light push off the bridge.

As Naruto looks down at the drowning bandit, two more attack him when they see he's distracted. Only for him to turn around and raise both his Hidden Blades to stop their swords. Pushing their weapons away, he pierces one in the chest and the other in their throat.

With the numbers quickly falling, Naruto pulls out his sword and admires the blade that once belonged to the Brotherhood's very first Master Assassin, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

Another bandit throws a throwing axe at the Assassin who tilts his body to the side to dodge and while it's flying by, he grabs the hilt with his free hand and flips his body in the air before throwing it back to its owner who catches it with his head. Another one holding a spear attacks and thrusts a few times which Naruto parries with his sword before stepping forward and taking his head off with one slice.

A large overweight bandit wearing cheap iron armour swings his broadsword at Naruto's shoulder but the Assassin swings his own sword. His sword impressively cuts through the broadsword's blade before cutting through the bandit's armour and his flesh.

Another bandit goes for an attack at Naruto's right side with a curved sword but Naruto simply straight kicks him in his chest which throws him off the bridge. A thin and faster bandit with a short sword on hand runs over to kill him. Unfortunately for the bandit, Naruto has seen him coming which is why he sheathes his sword back into his sash. The bandit takes a swing which Naruto dodges and when he goes for a second attack, Naruto grabs his offending limb and raises his knee.

The bandit screams out in pain when Naruto breaks his arm with his knee and being too much in pain, he can't stop the blond from slipping something in the back of his shirt. Neither can he stop him from kicking himself back to what's left of his allies. Two infront of the group grab his shoulders to stop him from falling but then they hear a hissing sound coming from him. When the still screaming man stands up and grabs his arm that is still causing him untold pain, a hissing ball falls out of his shirt and rolls along the floor. A few seconds later, the bomb explodes in the centre of the bandit group as bodies and limbs fly in all directions with a sizable hole being made in the bridge.

"My Bridge!" yelled the bridge builder, Tazuna who grabs his head in horror at the sight of the damage done in his bridge, ignoring the dozens of bodies laying all about on it.

With all the bandits dead or dying, Naruto walks back to the end of the bridge and grabs his target. Dragging Gato's corpse with him, Naruto walks to the mainland where the Kunoichi from Konoha all tense up for a fight. No matter how surprising the current events are, they still are wary of the man who just showed them that he isn't like every other man.

The women from Mist on the other hand...

 _"I think I'm in love!"_ thought Zabu, Ameyuri and Kushimaru who all have love hearts in their eyes which betrays their image as Swordswomen. There has always been one thing women love in Kirigakure and that's someone who has a passion to kill. That's why the Seven Swordswomen are always popular in Kirigakure before the Bloodline Purge started by the Mizukage, Yagura.

To see someone, a man nonetheless, kill so many people with such skill is beyond amazing when considering that every other male are weak. The slaughter was something resembling art since not one of his moves have been wasted away. Whenever he twitched, someone died. When the Assassin makes his way over, the three do their best to looks presentable to him.

Zabu's idea of presentable is using a kunai to cut the front of her shirt to show off her large D-Cup breasts to attract his attention.

Naruto stops by the end of the bridge and looks over at the women. His eyes glance over towards the ones who are around his age so he guesses that they are most likely Genin to Chunin. His cold blue eyes then looks over at the Jonin who aren't a threat to him at the moment. With their injuries and exhaustion, it shouldn't be too hard for him to deal with them, although he is put off by the way the Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist are looking at him. The one he knows as Zabu even cuts her shirt for some reason but it does give him a good view of her cleavage so he isn't complaining.

When he looks at the other two who he seed are from Konoha by their headbands, he winces but hides the pain from under his hood. Blurry images flash before his eyes before vanishing and thankfully, so does the pain.

More noise makes everyone to turn their attention towards a incoming crowd of townspeople who are armed and ready to fight Gato. Only for them to gape at the sight of all the bodies strewn all over the bridge.

The Kunoichi quickly turn their heads to the bridge and to their surprise, the man is no longer there, he and Gato's having disappeared within the five seconds they were distracted. The three Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist moan or frown at the lost while Kasumi and Takae try to sense for the man.

 _"How can't I sense him? He shouldn't have gotten that far"_ thought Takae with a frustrated frown. Not only did a male of all people show off some impressive feats but he is also hiding away from her senses which she has sharpened over the years. She's proud to be able to sense the Chakra in a rabbit two kilometers away so why can't she sense him? She puts her thoughts away to the back of her mind when the townspeople cheer loudly and scramble to greet their heroes.

 **Naruto's Weaponry:**

 **Double Hidden Blades - Left one is modified with a Hook Blade and a Hidden Gun/Right one is modified with a Hidden Dart Gun.**

 **Altaïr's Sword.**

 **Throwing Knives.**

 **Crossbow.**

 **Bombs - Smoke, Explosive, Cherry, Datura and Gold.**

 **Rope Dart.**

 **xXx**

 **Minato = Minako**

 **Kakashi = Kasumi**

 **Sasuke = Satsuki**

 **Shino = Sho**

 **Shikamaru = Shika**

 **Choji = Choji**

 **Sai = Sai**

 **Lee = Lei**

 **Kiba = Kira**

 **Guy = Gai**

 **Asuma = Asuma**

 **Jiraiya = Jirashi**

 **Neji = Nejiko**

Page 26 of 26


	2. Meeting the Rebels

**Enjoy.**

 **xXx**

"Well, that went to shit" groaned Ameyuri.

"Gotta say, I'm not looking forward to telling Mei about what happened" said Zabu. Her adopted daughter and student whimpers slightly, in fear of what the lava-spitting Kunoichi might say or do when they return to the Rebel Camp. Not like she can blame Haku over her fear of the Rebel Leader. She guesses that it might have to do with something about her being a Yuki and not liking the company of someone who can easily melt away her Ice Release with a spit of molten lava. That or the intimidating aura that constantly follows her around everywhere she goes.

With the group returning to the Rebel Camp without any form of payment from Gato, none of them aren't exactly looking forward to the meeting with Mei. The Rebel leader will expect them to return with a hefty sum of money but will only end up disappointed and angry with them when they show up with nothing to support the Rebels against the tyrant, Yagura. Over the years of working with Mei, everyone has come to an understanding that when she gets angry, someone is going to get hurt. It doesn't matter if they are a member of the Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist or not, seeing as Mei has earned the title as leader for her skill and experience as a Kunoichi, as well as possessing two powerful Kekkei Genkei, the Boil Release and Lava Release.

"I say we should've ransacked Gato's mansion before we left. At least we would've gotten something out of the whole endeavor" commented Ameyuri as she follows her comrades through the trees while heading towards the direction of the Rebel Camp.

"I would've loved to but Mei expects us back in two days. We can't exactly waste anymore time when there's a war going on" replied Zabu as she flips over a low hanging branch before landing on another and jumping away.

"Good thing the Leaf Nin stood down before he left" said Haku, happy that no unneeded bloodshed was spilt after Gato's betrayel. There was plenty of that after that hooded man showed up on the bridge. _"That's weird to think about"_ she thought, finding it odd that a single man could cause so much bloodshed and death. True, it was only against a large group of armed bandits that any worthwhile Genin could have handled but he made it look easy.

Almost like as if she's reading her mind, Kushimaru adds her two cents into the consversation. "Who do you think that man was on the bridge?"

"My future husband if we're so lucky" laughed Zabu.

"Ha! You wish. Next time I see him, I'm taking him straight to my bed" laughed Ameyuri.

"And if he declines?" Kushimaru asked while raising a brow from behind her mask.

The holder of the Kiba blades looks over at her fellow Swordswomen with an arrogant smirk that shows off her sharp teeth. "Does it look like I care if he says no or not?"

"Quite charming."

The four Kunoichi come to a halt and land on separate branches while brandishing their respective weapons. Quickly taking in their surroundings, they see the same man from before on a branch a few feet away from their position. From his lax stance and his raised arms, they recognize that he doesn't want to show any hostile intent towards themselves... or he realizes that he's out matched and knows that nothing he can do will be enough to defend himself against themselves.

"Looks like my birthday came early this year" chuckled Ameyuri as she strokes her sharp teeth with her tongue in a sensual manner. "Come to get your reward for saving us?"

Naruto's shoulders shake as he chuckles over the Swordswoman's antics. "I apologize but I must decline that offer, no matter how enticing it may be. In fact, I have my own offer to give to you four ladies."

Kushimaru narrows her eyes, dangerously at the hooded man as her grip on her weapon's handle tightens. "Offer? You're pretty brave to say such things to us and on your lonesome. Do you know who we are?"

Naruto smirks under his hood and drops his arms to his sides. "I know exactly who you four are. Three Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist and one of the last few surviving members of theYuki Clan. A dangerous group if I may say so myself."

Kushimaru points Nuibari at the Assassin in a threatening manner. "First off, take off the hood. I want to see your face" she ordered, showing no room for negotiations.

Naruto raises his arms higher to show he means no harm. "Alright, I see no harm in that." The Assassin slowly pulls the hood back, showing off his spikey blonde hair, sparkling sapphire eyes and the sharp features of his face. All in all, he looks like the definition of a handsome angel with the white robes doing nothing but improving the image. "Happy?"

 _"Oh yeah~, I'm definitely taking him to my bed"_ thought Zabu as she gazes at the blonde man in a daze. Handsome and can kill like a pro? If that isn't true love, she doesn't know what tis.

Ameyuri is in the same boat as the dazed Zabu but Kushimaru and Haku act as the brains in the group who don't allow their emotions to stop them from their goals.

"Almost. How about a name before I start to get... angry" growled Kushimaru as she laughs a laugh that brings a chill up everyone's spines.

He sees the obvious scare tactic in Kushimaru's laugh but doesn't show that he knows. "Naruto Uzumaki. While I would love to spend our time getting to know one another, could we hopefully get back onto the topic of my deal?" he asked with a amused grin on his face.

"Depends about what kind of offer it is" replied Haku as some sunlight glint off of her senbon.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "It's more of a job request than anything else. You see, I need to head towards the Rebel Camp in Water Country but I lack the necessary instruction to make it through the mist on my own without getting lost. Seeing as you four are notorious for fighting against the Mizukage, I was hoping that you could escort me there. In one piece that is."

A slight sliver of Killing Intent pours out of the Kunoichi as they gaze at the man who may be more dangerous than they realize. "And for what reason would you want to head to our camp?" asked Ameyuri with a more serious expression. The small bit of information on them seems to be enough to knock Zabu and Ameyuri out of their daze.

Enjoying the dramatics, Naruto, dramatically bows as he stares into the Kunoichi's eyes. "Why, to help the people of Water Country of course."

"To help?" Haku repeated like as if she isn't sure she heard him right.

"Correct" Naruto nodded. "The Mizukage's tyranny has gone on long enough and if she isn't stopped sooner rather than later, she will continue her massacring of Kekkei Genkai until she eventually runs out of them in Water Country and spreads her influence across the rest of the Elemental Nations. In time, it may lead to another Kunoichi War."

"What exactly can you offer us to possibly accept? It isn't like we have the authority to accept you into the Rebels in the first place" said Kushimaru.

Naruto nods. "I know that. That decision relies solely on the head Kunoichi of the Rebels. Mei if I remember correctly. And for what I can offer you, other than my skills in recon, espionage and assassinations, I can offer you this" he said while pulling out a Sealing Scroll from within his robes.

"And pray tell us, what is that?" asked Ameyuri while lighting bounces off her Kiba blades. Another scare tactic but the Assassin ignores it.

"A gift, courtesy of Gato himself. In his vault was fifty million Ryo in cash. In my hand is that same fifty million. I take it that the Rebels could use this kind of cash to support themselves?" he asked with a smile. Of course, it isn't all of Gato's money since a complete total of 80% of it went back to the people of Wave Country so they can use it to repair their economy and lives from Gato's tyranny over the land. All the expensive artifacts and paintings are in a different scroll on his person which he's going to place in the vault within the Brotherhood's main hideout when he gets back. A few he will likely sell to his connections to make a steady profit for the Brotherhood to expand.

The four Kunoichi all stare at the scroll in his hand like as if its Kami's gift to them. _"Fifty million!? That's ten times the amount Gato was suppose to pay us in the first place!"_ thought Zabu as she stares at the Sealing Scroll in awe.

"You know that we could always just kill you and take the scroll for ourselves" Ameyuri implied with an ever-growing smirk. In answer of her remark, the lighting from her blades increase in intensity as they bounce off the metal. Zabu, Kushimaru and Haku glare at their comrade in hope that she doesn't push their luck.

In a bit of surprise to them all, Naruto merely laughs off the threat. "That is true. Against the likes of you four, I wouldn't stand a chance against you. Which is why I have a contingency plan" said Naruto before he turns over the scroll to show the other side of it. The four Kunoichi all widen their eyes when they recognize the familiar Seal attached to it.

 _"An Explosive Seal!?"_ thought Haku as a hint of sweat drips off her brow.

"I may be a male but even my own low Chakra reserves are enough to ignite the Seal that lays before your very eyes" he said while shaking the scroll, causing the four Kunoichi to tense up in fear that it may prematurely explode. "If I even smell a whiff of aggression towards my person, fifty million Ryo goes up in flames."

Ameyuri gulps when her fellow comrades turn towards her with looks that describe pain if she thinks about doing anything to the man. She nods her head under the bloodthirst, looking stoic but the shaking of her hands tell a different story.

Kushimaru turns to face Naruto. "She won't harm you. You have my word" she said with a slight bow.

Naruto smiles and places the scroll back into his robes. "Your word, huh. That isn't worth much nowadays."

Kushimaru nods in agreement. "True." She turns to face the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō. "We're burning daylight so let's get going. Zabu, carry him and let's go."

"That won't be necessary" said Naruto as he jumps up towards a higher branch and uses his Hook Blade to grab it and swing him across to the four Kunoichi. "I have no trouble with following through the Kunoichi way." He takes a step to the side and waves his arm towards the forest. "Ladies first."

"Well, aren't you a charmer" giggled Kushimaru as she strokes a finger across Naruto s jaw line as she walks by him. The Assassin shows neither disgust or enjoyment over the action, causing Kushimaru to sigh before she jumps ahead. The rest follow her but not without Zabu sending a wink towards Naruto's direction.

Naruto chuckles over the womens antics. "This should be fun" he said before jumping after the Rebels.

 **( Konoha - Hokage Mansion )**

"You are so full of shit."

"I told you, I'm telling the truth!"

"Bullshit."

Inside the living room of the Hokage Mansion are the famous twin sisters, Momoyo and Takae. A whole day has passed since Takae returned from her support mission and reported to her bewildered 'father'. Afterwards, she has decided to take a few days off to not only rest her body but her mind as well. She is struggling to believe that a man of all things could kill so many bandits in such a short time and with little effort. True, they were only bandits and a few Ronin but it is a very impressive feat for a lone man. As much as she would like to deny it, she would most likely be dead or even worse if he didn't show up when he did.

So for the last two hours, she has been spending them with Momoyo by trying to convince her with what she saw. Of course, Momoyo continues to stubbornly deny her own words. It's not like Takae can blame her because she wouldn't believe it either if it isn't for the fact that she saw it with her own two eyes.

"Fine!" yelled Takae as she stands up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen. "Don't believe me then. Like as if I care if you do or not." How can her sister be so stubborn!? True, men are the abomination of pigs but that strange man has saved her life and that has earned him her respect, no matter how little it is.

Momoyo watches her sister walk off and scoffs before she continues to watch television and chews on a bit of beef jerky.

Walking into the kitchen, Takae spots her mother stirring a large pot over the stove.

Catching sight of her daughter, Kushina smiles and points towards the cupboard at the other side of the kitchen. "Takae, be a dear and fetch me some spices from the cupboard."

Takae nods and follows Kushina,s instructions by grabbing a handful of spices and places them beside her mother. Curious over what's for dinner, she looks over her mother's shoulder to see what's in the pot.

Ramen.

Naruto's favourite.

Pushing back the feelings of pain and longing, she smiles to her mother. "Smells good. When will it be ready?"

"In about half an hour. Could you make sure that your sister doesn't fill herself with that jerky she likes. We don't want he to get too fat now, would we?" Kushina giggled.

 _"Tch, it wouldn't make her fat. It'd just make her boobs bigger"_ thought Takae with a twitch of her left brow.

Her own breasts aren't anything to scoff at but they can never compare to Momoyo's. Heading back to the living room, Takae's thoughts drift to the mysterious man from the bridge. _"I wonder what he's doing now."_

 **xXx**

"Please."

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pleeaasseee!"

"No."

"Don't be such a prick!"

"Says the woman who threatened to kill me a few hours ago" deadpanned Naruto before he sucks up some noodles from his ramen.

After a few hours of travelling, the group agreed to make camp before continuing to the Rebel Camp in the morning. The last thirty minutes were then spent in silence with the group all setting up their tents, gathering firewood and making dinner. Naruto nominated himself to cook and with the happy faces of the Kunoichi eating away at his homemade ramen, he can admit that he has done a good job.

It was a comfortable silence until Ameyuri mentioned her interest over his Hidden Blades and how she would love a pair of her own. After denying her a pair of her own and denying her to even get a look of his own, she has progressed into attempting several tactics to gain his personal weapons. Her tactics includes seduction, threatening and even begging. Yet, they've all ended in failure.

Her final tactic is just to annoy him until he eventually gives her a pair so he can shut her up. Unfortunately for her, Elijah has trained Naruto in the art of patience so in Naruto's opinion, all she's doing is wasting her breath.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto standsup and makes his way towards his tent, ignoring Ameyuri's cries for attention.

 **xXx**

After enjoying a breakfast made by Naruto, the group of three Swordswomen, Yuki and Assassin continue their journey to the Rebel Camp. After a few hours of nonstop travelling, the group find themselves blinded under the constant mist that Water Country is famous for.

Even with his Eagle Vision, Naruto can't see anything through the thick mist so he keeps his eyes on the four Kunoichi who don't seem to have any problem with navigating through the mist.

"Halt!"

The group stops in the middle of a clearing as the mist clears up around them to reveal ten Kunoichi with several weapons in hand, surrounding them in every direction. The leader walks forward and addresses Zabu who doesn't look to impressed. "A bit much, isn't it?"

"Our scouts reported that your team were returning from hour mission in Wave. They also reported that you are dragging along an extra" she asked with her lone eye glaring at Naruto who raises a curious brow. "Please explain why you are bringing a man of all things into camp?"

 _"Green kimono, spikey blue hair, Seals attached to her ears, eyepatch covering her right eye... must be Ao of Mist"_ thought Naruto, having memorized every face in the Bingo Book, including their bounty and rank. He remembers Ao being an A-Rank Kunoichi with a bounty of five million from Kumo and ten million from Konoha, although it's not because of her skill and mostly because of the Byakugan eye she has in her right eye socket. Naruto is somewhat curious over how she attained the Byakugan since the Hyūga Clan are very protective over their Kekkei Genkai but doesn't see any use of the knowledge.

"As much as I love to here you bitch and moan, we need to get back to base so could you kindly fuck off? Thanks" said Zabu, showing a clear distaste for Ao.

"After we detain the man and bring him in for questioning" stated Ao before nodding to the two Chunin behind the group. The pair of Chunin walk to both sides of Naruto with the intention to bind him.

That is until Naruto grabs the wrist of the Chunin on his right and snaps it with a sharp pull. He raises his left leg and delivers a straight kick to the woman's face, feeling her nose break under the heel of his boot. Turning to face the Kunoichi with the broken wrist, he summons his Hook Blade and hooks it behind her leg and pulls it back hard, causing her to fall onto her back and hit her head off the hard floor. The Kunoichi with the broken nose recovers in time to feel Naruto's fist across her jaw and into her stomach before he drags her roughly to the floor, alongside her fallen partner. They raise their head but stop when the familiar glint of blade cover their vision.

From his crouched position between the two Chunin, Naruto glares up at Ao with eyes of steel, showing no hint of fear to anyone, even with the remaining eight Kunoichi all ready to cut him apart. With his hood up and shadowing the upper half of his face only makes him look more intimidating in everyone's eyes. "You'll be doing no such thing." He lowers his Hidden Blades closer to the two Chunins faces to show that he will kill them.

Ao glares at the Assassin as her right hand twitches in need to throw the hidden kunai that's in her sleeve. A hand clamps onto her shoulder and she turns to face Kushimaru who shakes her head. With a growl, she glares at Naruto one last time before she turns and walks away. Kushimaru nods her head towards her own group before she follows after Ao with the rest following.

Naruto stands up and returns his Hidden Blades before he follows after everyone else, leaving the two stunned and injured Chunin on the floor behind him.

 **( Rebel Camp )**

Hundreds of tents litter the area with most being made to sleep while others have been modified as infirmaries and weapon forges. Ignoring the curious, lustful and angry eyes from the surrounding Rebels, Naruto follows the group towards the largest tent that is situated in the very centre of all the other tents.

Ao is the first to walk in as she brushes past the entrance flap while everyone else follows. "Lady Mei, Zabu and her team have returned from their mission" reported Ao after she bows to the Rebel Leader.

Naruto scans the large tent and memorizes everything from the small bits of furniture to the large square table in the centre of the tent which has a large map of Water Country and the Village Hidden in the Mist. He also eyes the three other Kunoichi in the tent and immediately recognizes Mei from her picture in the Bingo Book. Anyone with the skills and experience to earn themselves an S-Rank title is someone he has to watch out for.

Mei faces the group with a glare. "It's about time you returned. We were getting worried something happened."

Zabu chuckles as her eyes drift to Naruto. "Well, something did happen along the way but I wouldn't call it a bad thing."

Mei turns to face the hooded man and raises a brow. "You bright a man along with you? I get that the stress of war is getting to you but a playtoy, really?" she asked Zabu, unimpressed with her follower's decision.

Naruto's eyes harden until he removed his hood, allowing everyone to see his angelic features. Mei blinks as she soaks up the Assassin's features with a slow growing smirk appearing on her face. "Well, I can admit that you have good taste" she purred as she walks around the table to get a closer look. When she comes to face Naruto, she strokes a finger across his jaw. "Yes, you will do nicely."

*SLINK*

Mei's warm and lustful eyes quickly turn cold when she feels the familiar cold touch of a blade on her throat. She realizes that the man caught her off guard and now, she's at his mercy.

From the corner of her eyes, her two Commanders and Ao immediately get into their battle stances with weapons drawn. What catches her attention is her Swordswomen who don't look like they know what to do. The Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist should never be indecisive since that is a good way to get themselves killed.

Mei turns her eyes back to the man. "I take it that you're not really a prostitute" she said as more of a statement.

"I am a man of many talents. Prostitution is not one of them."

"I can see that" remarked Mei as she looks down at the Hidden Blade touching her throat. "So, who are you really?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Mei is actually taken back from the man actually telling her his name. Also because of the last name which belongs to an almost extinct Clan. "What do you want?"

Naruto raises his brows and smirks before he takes a step back and returns the Hidden Blade. "What I want is to help."

Ao and the two Commanders appear around Naruto with their kunai and swords poise in vital areas. "Stop!" ordered Mei, raising her hand at the same time.

From her spot holding a kunai against the man's throat, Ao looks at her leader like as if she has gone mad. "But leader, he has attempted to assassinate you, right in the centre of camp! He could be working for Yagura for all we know."

 _"If I wanted her dead, she'd be dead"_ Naruto thought with a smirk still on his face. In a one and one fight, he would lose almost instantly against the Rebel Leader. There is only so much that natural talent, weaponry and tricks can do against a Kunoichi who has years of experience in fighting and leading a war, as well as possessing two Kekkei Genkai. Ao seems to notice his smirk because she presses her kunai tighter against his throat with enough to cut him and spill blood.

"Stand down now!" Mei ordered, sternly.

Naruto watches in appreciation over the powerful aura surrounding Mei. _"At least I understand why they made her leader."_

Ao reluctantly withdraws her kunai, alongside the two Commanders who take a step back.

Mei points towards the exit of the tent. "Out, now."

"But le-"

"Ao, get out before I kill you."

Naruto blinks to make sure that he didn't just see the Rebel Leader switch from a stern and powerful Kunoichi to a smiling and sweet woman, even with the threat looming up in the air. He isn't sure if it's the threat or the change of persona but whichever one it is, it's enough to change Ao's mind and have her walk out of the tent with the two Commanders following her footsteps. When the three leave, makes her way around the table so she can see everyone else in the tent.

He's sure that it's also so he isn't within grabbing range. With her on guard now, he's positive that it wouldn't be as easy but he can respect that she isn't foolish enough to underestimate him again, even if he is a man or not.

"So then, I'm sure you four have some interesting details to include into your report later today" said Mei, eying the four Kunoichi behind the lone male in the tent. Ameyuri and Zabu look to be the only ones embarrassed as Haku and Kushimaru keep a straight face on. Mei looks at Naruto and her gaze narrows dangerously but she can't hide the interest within them. "How about you start in explaining on why he is here?"

Naruto steps forward and doesn't miss the slight tense of muscles across Mei's arms but ignores it. "I've come a long way to offer my services to your cause. Nothing more and nothing less. I simply hired your Kunoichi to escort me here."

"And they did it without any problems?" asked Mei, narrowing her eyes towards the four Kunoichi who wisely look in every direction but her eyes.

"I think their payment is enough to get them off trouble, don't you think?" he asked, taking a step forward and dropping a scroll onto the table. He has made sure to remove the Explosive Seal before handing the scroll over to the Rebel Leader.

Mei carefully picks up the scroll while making sure to keep an eye on the man and the scorll in he hand. After a minute of checking it for traps, she opens the Sealing Scroll and almost gasps from the amount within it. "How?"

"Courtesy of Gato." From the smile on his face, Mei questions if the little midget is still alive or not. Over Naruto's shoulder, Zabu shakes her head and Mei nods, having an answer to the query.

"You also mentioned services?" Mei repeated like as if she's unsure about the offer. When in war, men's only uses tend to revolve around stress relief for the troops but this man has boldly claimed that he will not offer such a service. She admits that it's a shame but her interest is taken over his sparkling blue eyes and lack of self-preservation. "Please tell, what services can you hope to offer?"

"Assassination, recon and sabotage. Take your pick."

"And you believe yourself actually capable of such skills?" Mei can't stop the disbelief escaping her tone. It isn't like anyone can blame her. Men are used as merchants, cooks, cleaners and to warm the beds. They are not used for assassinations, recon or sabotage. She can see that her four Kunoichi agree with her point from the disbelief in their eyes and Ameyuri's gaping mouth.

Naruto doesn't take offence and smiles good-naturely. "Have you perhaps heard of Lord Tatsumi?"

The name of the Lord is enough to cause Mei's breath to hitch for a moment, including the three Swordswomen and Yuki. Naruto can understand the shock. After all, Lord Tatsumi was the most complicated and proudest achievement he has ever accomplished in his short life as an Assassin for the Brotherhood.

Having the money and influence of being the cousin of the Wind Daimyo, Lord Tatsumi had used his position to take advantage of the people. His list of crimes include extortion, blackmail, rape and the list continues on. Anyone who has so much as looked at the man wrong, they found themselves beheaded alongside the rest of their family.

Of course, there were many who sent assassination job requests to other Villages in hopes to get rid of the man but they have all ended in failure. Not because of his position as a Daimyo's cousin but because the scum lived in a mansion with a 200ft wall surrounding his estate and that it was airtight with security of Wind Samurai and Kunoichi. It was literally an impenetrable fortress that has become the graveyard for many Kunoichi Assassination Squads. It would seem like the man would never die an early death.

Until his guards found him in bed with a hole in his neck and his usual pristine white sheets were drenched with red blood.

"Y-You're not actually telling me that it was you who killed him?" Mei can't stop the disbelief and she doesn't try to hide it from escaping in her voice. Many Mist Kunoichi died ton trying to kill that fat piece of scum but this lone man who comes out of nowhere claims to have killed the man who so many skilled Kunoichi have failed to do.

"It wasn't easy but it was one of my finer kills." The way he says it kinds of take the Kunoichi by surprise but Mei gazes at the Assassin with a lot more interest than before.

"And if I were to place you on a recon mission, would you be confident enough to complete it?"

Naruto smirks and his blue eyes seemingly solidify into cold chunks of ice. "Let me show you how confident I really am."

 **( One Week Later - West of Water Country )**

Overlooking a nearby port town is one of Yagura's many bases that is situated on a steep cliff a few miles away, having a perfect vantage point of the town. It's for that reason that Yagura has her Kunoichi controlling the small base, allowing her troops the perfect point to watch for Rebels entering the town. With a group of twenty Mist Kunoichi who rank from Chunin to Elite Jonin, they have disguised the military base as a simple two-storey building. What nobody expects is for the base to have an underground bunker jsut underneath the house, accommodating the group of twenty women who would have been cramped in the house on its own.

"Asuna, have you seen Rin anywhere?" asked a Jonin with light blonde hair that she has cut short to her shoulders. As Satoshi expected, she found Rin easily enough, having almost predicted that she would be relaxing on the couch in the living room of the house after getting off of watch duty.

Asuna raises her head off the soft cushion of the couch with her brown ponytail sliding off with her head. She clearly doesn't appreciate having her break disturbed, telling from the annoyed glare. "How the hell should I know?"

"You should know because she switched out scouting duties with you. I checked her post but she isn't there."

"Maybe she went to take a piss? Don't be so fucking paranoid" shrugged Asuna before she rests her head back against the couch.

Satoshi shakes her head in disappointment. _"This is what we get for putting out newly promoted Jonin"_ she thought. "Fine, I'll look somewhere else. Thanks for the help" she sarcastically said before walking down the hallway and towards the closet which hides the latch for the underground bunker.

She never makes it because of the blade that finds itself sticking into her back. "H-How" Satoshi whispered over the incredible pain of having a blade stuck into her back. She tries to turn her head to at least look her killer in the eyes but her body freezes over too quickly for her obvious liking and she collapses to the floor.

"Satoshi? What was that?" yelled Asuna from the living room. A few seconds of silence later and Asuna cautiously makes her way over to the hallway. She looks down the hall and gasps over the sight of her comrade's body lying in a puddle of her own blood. Before she can go to find help, a white figure appears behind her and sinks a blade into the side of her throat.

Pulling his bloody Hidden Blade from the Jonin's throat, Naruto allows the woman to fall to the floor and choke on her own blood. His lack of care for any loud noises she might make is because he has killed every other Mist Kunoichi he could find.

What he finds suspicious is the lack of numbers that Mei's scouts have reported within the base. They reported at least fifteen of Yagura's Kunoichi in the base, yet he has only killed seven. Either the scouts are lacking in information or there is more to the base than that meets the eye.

Naruto's eyes glow a blue hue that signifies the activation of his Eagle Vision, allowing him to see what many can't. Immediately, his enhanced eyes catch sight of red footprints leading into the direction of one of the doors in the hallway. Following the footprints, he opens the door and sees the latch that the scouts never mentioned in any report. Before he can think of what to do next, the latch opens up and he makes eye contact with a Kunoichi climbing halfway out of it.

"The fu-" The Kunoichi finds herself silenced by a Hidden Blade through her eye socket and brain. Grabbing the body before it can fall back down the hole, he pulls it out before he climbs done the hole himself. Naruto's feet touch the floor without a sound and he crouches and watches for any more enemies. Seeing none, he slowly walks down the hallway while still crouching.

The Assassin stops by an open doorway, having heard noises coming from within. He peeks into the room and almost grins over counting a majority of the Mist Kunoichi within the room, talking with one another and mingling about.

 _"Looks like this is going to be easier than I thought"_ Naruto mused as he pulls out a circular object from within his Assassin robes. With the speed and precision that Elijah had beaten into him at a young age, he throws the makeshift bomb into the very centre of the room before closing the door. Unlike his explosive bombs, the one he threw in is full of a fast acting poison that explodes into a mist upon impact.

After taking a few steps back, Naruto kicks the door handle and bends it under his boot, further locking the Mist Kunoichi within the room full of poisonous gas. Cries of confusion, pain and fear fill his ears, as well as the knocking of metal and fists against the other side of the door, obviously being the Kunoichi wasting their energy to get out of the room of poison. Having been made as a war bunker, it's obvious that the door would be made of reinforced metal, as well as airtight in order to prevent any chance of enemies getting into the room. He can guess that the only people who could have a chance of busting through the door would be Tsunade of the Sannin, the "One Hit Brawler" Momoyo Namikaze Uzumaki or the Raikage, A. Three Kunoichi who are known worldwide for their strength.

"What the hell was that?" yelled a voice even further down the hallway of the underground bunker.

Naruto's hawk-like eyes narrow towards the direction of the voice, his Hidden Blade already out and ready for blood.

 **xXx**

"Mission complete."

Mei smiles happily and a bit smug as she notices the absolute flabbergasted expressions across her Commanders faces. They have always made sure to express their lack of confidence in Naruto completing his mission so it's a bit satisfying to watch the annoying pair stare at the blonde in disbelief. They would have probably accused him for lying if it isn't for the Jonin squad standing beside him, looking as equally flabbergasted as her Commanders. The team was sent as a form of support but seeing none of them with a scratch shows that the man didn't need them in the first place.

There's also the dried blood on his white robes and leather armour. With no signs of injury on his person, it's clear to the Rebel Leader that none of it is his own.

"I take it that I've proven myself in your eyes?" he asked with clear amusement glittering his blue eyes.

 _"You've done more than proven yourself in my eyes"_ thought Mei as she licks her lips, roaming the man's figure that he hides under his robes. Handsome, charming and ruthless. What more can she ask in a man? _"It has been a while since I had time to relax"_ she mused with a seductive smirk.

"Ao, please escort Mr. Uzumaki to one of our free tents. It seems like we may have uses for his skills after all." With her smile and sweet tone, anyone who isn't watching carefully would miss the order hidden in Mei's request.

Ao doesn't as she nods before she turns to face Naruto. "Follow me." Without looking to see if he will follow, she leaves the tent.

Naruto smirks, enjoying the clear dismissal of himself by the experienced Kunoichi. _"Must've left a bad impression on her"_ he thought without caring too much over the thought. He won't be staying long enough to make any connections so it isn't like he's going to miss her.

"Hello~, Naruto" purred a seductive voice as soft but lean arms wraps around his neck. Any other day, he would have flipped the assailant over his shoulder and plunged a blade into their skull faster than they could think.

Instead he sighs and shakes his head in good humour. _"I'll miss Zabu, that's for sure."_ One would think that a Swordswomen of the Hidden Mist would be mature in every aspect but they would be wrong. While Zabu is a monster in battle, she seems to lose the bloodthirsty aura when in good company and he has recently found out that he is good comaony. Much too good company from the way she constantly wraps herself around him from the short time she has known him.

"Finally got the old bags of bones to let you in?" she asked but he can see that she already knows his answer.

"Of course, was there any doubt?"

"Arrogant aren't we?" Zabu chuckled, finally having gotten off him after Ao throws an annoyed glare over her shoulder.

"Arrogant? Me? How dare you" Naruto fakes out a cry of betrayal, getting Zabu to chuckle as she follows alongside him. He can guess it's so she can find out where he'll be sleeping for the entirety of the war. He isn't naive enough to not see the obvious attraction that the other gender shows for him but he inwardly sighs, knowing that he hasn't the time to spend on a relationship of any sort.

Not with so much death and corruption in the world.

 **xXx**

 **Naruto's Weaponry:**

 **Double Hidden Blades - Left one is modified with a Hook Blade and a Hidden Gun/Right one is modified with a Hidden Dart Gun.**

 **Altaïr's Sword.**

 **Throwing Knives.**

 **Crossbow.**

 **Bombs - Smoke, Explosive, Cherry, Datura and Gold.**

 **Rope Dart.**

 **xXx**

 **Minato = Minako**

 **Kakashi = Kasumi**

 **Sasuke = Satsuki**

 **Shino = Sho**

 **Shikamaru = Shika**

 **Choji = Choji**

 **Sai = Sai**

 **Lee = Lei**

 **Kiba = Kira**

 **Guy = Gai**

 **Asuma = Asuma**

 **Jiraiya = Jirashi**

 **Neji = Nejiko**

 **Zabuza = Zabu**

 **Kushimaru = Kushimaru**

 **Ao = Ao**

 **Chojuro = Chõ**

Page 14 of 14


	3. Chapter 3

( Rebel Camp - Head Tent )

Inside the tent and surrounding the meeting table with the map on it are Mei, her Commanders, Ao and Naruto. They are all currently discussing the recent information they have attained from one if their spies in the Village. The spy had listened in on a plan to eliminate the Rebels by storming the Camp with all of their Kunoichi in one go. This usually wouldn't be a well thought out plan since the Rebels may have smaller numbers which would give Yagura's troops an advantage but the Rebels make it up with their many Bloodline Users who can match up to two or three Kunoichi by themselves. The spy had brought info on when they plan to start the attack which so happens to be in exactly a week from now.

"How do we handle this?" asked a Commander with worry clearly evident in her tone. None of them even imagined Yagura doing something so reckless like an all out assault on their main camp.

"We need to find a way to slow them down so we can gather all of our Kunoichi from the Country. We can still make this work" said Mei filled with determination in their goal to win the Civil War.

"No we can't" replied Naruto while folding his arms infront of himself.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" asked Mei with a frown etching on her face.

"I don't want to be the one to ruin your buzz but even if you rallied up all of your forces from all over the country, Yagura's army beats our own by two to one." The Commanders and Ao began to worry for their chances on wining the war but Mei doesn't and instead scowls at the blonde who didn't take his eyes off the map once.

"They don't know that we know of their plan. We can plant traps and teams to dwindle down their forces before they can get here" argued Mei.

Naruto glances at Mei with a pair of sharp blue eyes and asks "What about Yagura?" Everyone flinches at the name of the psychotic Jinchuriki who was the one who started the Bloodline Purge at the beginning. "She'll most likely be leading her army here and I don't think we have anyone who can go toe-to-toe with her. Not even you can last long against a Jinchuriki with full control over their Demon's Chakra.

"Then what do we do?" asked Mei, aggravated by the lack of enthusiasm in her plan.

Naruto points at the map where the Mist Village is and says "We attack them at their home base." Naruto's face never once twitched even when everyone in the room is looking at him like he has grown a second head.

"Your insane! We can't just assault the Village. We'd be destroyed!" shouted a Commander in distress.

"True. Let's not forget that the Village has walls and Chakra Suppressor Seals on them to protect from Jutsu's and Kunoichi who could scale the wall. We'd be picked off easily before getting near the gates" voiced Ao with a frown. She as well as the others aren't sure what the man is thinking but the small grin in his face tells that he has some sort of plan.

"I can help take care of the wall sentries as well as open the gates for you. All I need is an open point where I can scale the wall without getting seen. Once the gates are open, you can all raid the Village with everyone else. I will of course provide support to whoever needs it" said Naruto fully believing that the plan could work. Everyone went into a throughful silence before Mei broke it with the worst type of question.

"What about Yagura? As you say, we have nobody who can take her on even grounds."

Naruto nods his head, knowing that someone was going to ask that. "I may have a way to deal with that but I'm going to need to call some of my own."

"You mean your gonna call more Assassins?" asked a Commander with hope in her voice. If there are others with Naruto's kind of skill then they will have a better chance of winning with them.

"I wouldn't get too hopeful. They are still new recruits and are going through training. Besides, I'm only going to bring two since it's all we need at the moment. I'll send an eagle for them so they should be here in a few days. Three days tops."

"What good can recruits be to us?" asked Mei in concern. She didn't want the deaths of people on her mind if she can hopefully stop them. Two recruits who most likely have little battle experience shouldn't be dragged into a war they have no reason to be in.

"They may just be recruits but I have been training them for a while. They have the adequate skills for this mission so it should be fine. Besides..." Naruto turns and heads out of the tent to prepare an eagle to send his letters. "This can prove them with needed battle experience." An eagle who has been flying circles over the tent flew down and lands on Naruto's right shoulder and nudges her head to the side of Naruto's face with affection. Naruto smiles and scratches underneath the eagle's beak who caws happily over the attention.

"That's his eagle?" thought Mei in surprise. She had seen the flying bird circle the camp the last few days but thought nothing if it until now.

( Two Days Later - Rebel Camp )

Inside the leader's tent is the same group from before who are all discussing different tactics for the incoming fight until one of the tent's guards walk in. "My apologies on intruding but there are two people here for you. They both posses a signature from yourself."

Mei nods her head with a smile. "Thank you and send them in" replied Mei. The guard nods her own head before heading back out if the tent. Not a few seconds later did a pair of people walk into the tent with steps as silent as Naruto's.

There is one male and one female who's features are perfectly hidden from all viewers eyes by their Assassin outfits which both slightly similar to Naruto's own. None have a cape like Naruto's and both have outfits which are styled in a different way than Naruto's robes.

The male is wearing the similar robes and has his hood up but is wearing a cowl to cover the bottom if his face. Strapped to his left hip is a spike mace.

The female doesn't have a cowl on her face but instead wears steel metal plates on her chest for protection. Hanging from each hip is a Scimiter Sword with a black handle and gold guards.

Once entering the tent, both Assassin's in training fall to one knee and bows to their mentor. "Master Uzumaki. We've come as fast as we could" said the female in respect.

Naruto walks to both Assassins and pats them on their shoulders. "You've come in the right time so rise. I won't have my Assassins on their knees no matter the situation." The Assassins look up from the downed spot to see Naruto's smiling face. After a few brief seconds the Assassins rose from the floor although reluctantly. "Let's introduce you guys to our current boss, Mei" said Naruto while referring to Mei who smiles and gives a small wave. "These two are Miu and Ren, junior Assassins I've recruited around two months ago." Both Assassins respectively bows their heads to the others in the tent.

A Commander coughs into her fist to get everyone else's attention. "Sorry to disturb but can we get back to the mission. We don't have a lot of time left if you'd remember" she said in impatience.

"Right. Let's brief them in on the mission" said Mei. The next half hour was spent on explaining the plan to Miu and Ren. "Do you understand he mission?" asked Mei, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am" replied the Assassins with their back straight in attention. As ordered by their Master, they will follow Mei's words to the letter but will still remain loyal to the man who took them in their time of need and trained them to protect themselves.

"I don't see how they can help us." scoffed the third Commander. "Their Chakra levels are barely enough to be at Civilian level."

The two Assassins tense their bodies for a fight but a hand gesture from Naruto stops them in their tracks. Looking at the stubborn Commander, Naruto stares at her which makes the woman blush and begin to feel self-conscious due to Naruto's scrutinizing gaze. "Tell me Commander, what do you sense from my Chakra?" asked Naruto after finishing looking the Commander up and down.

The Commander is confused by the sudden question but answers it nonetheless. "I can sense much since you don't have a lot of Chakra."

Naruto accepts the answer. "That's right. Now I would like you to sense it again."

"Why? I already did it."

"Just do it. That's a direct order" ordered Mei, losing patience on whatever Naruto is trying to prove. The Commander flinches from the heated glare her superior aimsped at her and obliges. When trying to sense Naruto's Chakra, she closes her eyes to concentrate since he has low Chakra Reserves. Everyone watching are wondering why it's taking long to answer. The Commander's eyes open again to show a surprised and confused facial expression.

"I can't sense anything" she whispered out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Exactly. We don't have lots of Chakra to be power houses like all of you but it's easier for us to suppress our small Chakra Reserves to be invisible among the Ninja populace. Include that with our Assassin training than..."

"You're literally ghosts" gasped out Mei in awe. The others widens their eyes at Naruto's meaning. With the skills to stay out of sight and the ability to suppress all of their Chakra, they can sneak in and out of secure places and none would be the wiser.

"If that's true then why don't you help us by assassinating Yagura?" accused Ao with a small glare.

Naruto ignores the glare from the One-Eyed Kunoichi and lifts up three fingers. "Three reasons. One, she is a Kage who has tons of experience on defending herself from Assassins. I'm sure Zabu will agree to that." Naruto continues while lifting only two fingers. "Two, she has a squad of WAVE protecting her from any dangers." WAVE are the Mist Village's version of Konoha's ANBU. "And lastly, she is a Jinchuriki who has full control of her Demon's Chakra which provides her Sensory Skills that out classes everyone else's" Naruto finishes with a slight glare which causes Ao to wince when she looks into Naruto's eagle-like eyes.

"Ao."

Said Kunoichi tenses when she hears the tone of voice she recognizes whenever Mei is in a bad mood. Slowly turning to face the Rebe Leader, Ao sweat heavily once she catches sight of Mei's sickening sweet smile.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Ao moves her head up and down rapidly while chanting out "Yes Ma'am!"

"Anyway..." drawled out Naruto, wanting to get back to planning. "Can we possibly get back to planning. We need to strike first before they do." Everyone took their attention back to Naruto and shouts out "Right" before getting back into gear.

( Two Days Later - Mist Village Outskirts )

"Ready?" asked Naruto to his two subordinates.

Naruto as well as Miu and Ren are hiding in the shrubbery which are just a few meters away from the large walls of the Village. They all decided to climb the wall a few miles away from the gates so it will be harder for them to get seen by the sentries.

"Yes sir" replied both Assassins who readies their Hook Blades to scale the wall.

Naruto turns back to the top of the wall and uses his Eagle Vision to watch two Kunoichi who are chatting to each other instead of watching for enemies. "Most likely because we're far away from the main gates" thought Naruto, releasing his own Hook Blade.

"On my mark" said Naruto, lifting his right arm up. "One...two...three!" All three Assassins made a runner for the wall when the two Kunoichi have their backs fully turn to them. Once they made it to the wall, all three plants their Hooks into the wall and began to climb up by using the few cracks in the all's to help them. Naruto climbs higher and faster than the other two Assassins because he has more skill in climbing than they do. Naruto made it to the top and was about to climb over until he ducks out if sight when he sees one stray Kunoichi walking by. Using hand signs, he orders the others to spread out. Both follows their Master's orders and climbs a few feet at both sides of Naruto.

Eying the Kunoichi who seems to be on her break due to her lazing about and smoking. She is too far away for Naruto to grab so he decides to impervise by pulling out a Rope Dart. When the Kunoichi turns her back to him, Naruto threw his Dart into the back of the Kunoichi's left shoulder blade and pulls hard before she can scream. The Rope Dart lodged itself into the woman's body which allows Naruto to use it to bring her to him while its still attached to her. She was thrown back from the force of the pull and fell off the wall to her death. Her screams were drowned out to closer she go to the ground until it all ended abruptly.

"Miu, let's move out. Ren, I want you to scale ahead of us" whispered Naruto while climbing up. The Assassin split up as Miu follows her Mentor's side while Ren climbs ahead of the others. Naruto and Miu run across the wall towards one of the small lookout bases which are used to send messages to other bases as well as containing an alarm system in case of attacks. The first lookout base was just several meters away until the first Ku oichi guard saw them.

"There are two people on the wall! Send out the alarm!" shouted the leader of the base.

"Don't worry, I've got this" said a Kunoichi arrogantly. She unsheathes her tanto and charges at the duo Assassins.

"Idiot" shouted the leader before turning to a Chunin. "Turn the alarm! We can't take any chances" she ordered to the Chunin who ran into the small building to sound the alarm. She went to the system panel and was about to press the alarm button but the window in front if her smashes open and someone kicks her away from the panel. The Chunin feel back on her back but quickly recovers and pulls out a Kunai and looks at the person who did a surprise attack on her. She blinks when she sees nobody in front if her. That is her mistake because the assailant had used her moment of being knocked down to sneak by the Kunoichi before she got up.

She never had time to dodge the mace to the legs which forces her to fall back and hits her head off the floor. Her head caves in when the assailant smashes her skull with his mace.

"What was that!?" shouted the leader who turns back to the base where she heard the noise. That was her mistake because the next thing she hears is the sound of a gun going off before she feels a sharp sting in her back. She collapses to the floor, dead while Naruto pulls the small lever on the base of his Hidden Blade which reloads his Hidden Gun.

The arrogant Chunin saw the male shoot something from his wrist at her leader but expected her to dodge or block it so she didn't think much if it. Throwing a kunai at the Assassin while running, she goes through hand signs for a Water Bullet Jutsu. She was stopped when the Assassin dodges her kunai, pulls out her Crossbow and takes a shot at the Chunin who screams in pain when the bolt found itself imbedded into her right hand just before she could finish her Jutsu.

Growling in anger, the Kunoichi sends a kick at Miu who ducks underneath her kick and tries to impale the Ninja with her Hidden Blade but the Chunin side steps the strike and punches the side of Miu's face with her left hand. Miu slides off the floor from the force of the punch and just barely stops herself from falling off the wall by impaling her Hook Blade into the floor.

While the fight went on, Naruto watches in interest to see how his Assassin in training fares against a fight with a Kunoichi on her own.

Miu looks up at her opponent to see her lifting up a kunai to impale herself with. Thinking quickly, Miu cross-guards her Hidden Blades to stop the kunai from entering into her chest.

"Just die you Bloodline loving scum!" shouted the Mist Kunoichi while putting more strength into her arms. Miu began to struggle from the Mist Nin's new strength. In a act of desperation, Miu knees the Nin into her side. It did nothing so she continues to knee her in the same spot until eventually, the Kunoichi began to feel the pain from the several blows. With one last knee the Nin weakens in her strength. With unknown strength, Miu flips them so she's on top and impales the Nin in the face with her own kunai.

Panting, Miu stands up and drops the kunai at her feet. She turns to the sound of clapping and sees her Mentor clapping with a grin which she couldn't see since his hood is down. "Not bad Miu. You have some smart thinking going for ya but if you were fighting several opponents than you would have been easily killed. You didn't even use your main weapons" said Naruto, referring to the two scimiters St her sides.'

"I apologize master. It won't happen again."

"Sad thing is that it will most likely happen again" thought Naruto with a frown. It happened with him and it'll happen with her. "When we return to base, we'll be upping your training" told Naruto, walking by her towards the small lookout base where Ren is waiting. Miu didn't respond and instead follows his lead towards the next lookout base.

Two hours and three bases later and Naruto along with his comrades are crouching towards the small building which is just beside the main gates of the Village. With the sun down, they use the cover of darkness to take down every enemy in sight. Stopping, Naruto checks with his eagle vision to see if Mei on her end. Seeing a large grouping of blue dots a few miles away shows that Mei is ready to storm the Village on her end.

Naruto grabs an unknown Kunoichi from the open window and kills her before she has a chance to think. The same is going on with his other Assassins who are taking down other Kunoichi in different ways. After taking everyone out in the main room, Naruto orders the other two to look around for other dangers while he heads to the comunnication room. After checking three rooms and killing one other Nin, Naruto finds the room with three women in it.

Before he can pull out a bomb, he jumps away to dodge a barrage of shuriken which came from the balcony of the building.

"Look at what we got here" said a black-haired Kunoichi with her hair in a bun. The noise caught the other threes attention so they all leave the from to see their superior officer facing off against a blonde male wearing strange clothes. "Let me guess, your one of those Bloodline lovers" she spat out in disgust. She scowls when Naruto doesn't answer her so she turns towards one of the Chunin and orders her to warn the Kage about the situation.

"I can't let her do that" thought Naruto aiming his gauntlet at the Chunin. However, instead of aiming with his left arm, he's using his right. A dart shot out of his wrist and made contact to the Chunin's neck who gasps and pulls it out of her neck. The next thing she saw is red.

"What's wrong Je-Squelch" The Jonin grabs her neck to try and hold back the blood from spilling out and looks at the Chunin with a look of betrayel. "T-Traitor" she gasped out before falling on her knees and collapsing face first onto the floor. The other Jonin and Chunin jump back to dodge a slice from the enraged Chunin who is spitting out curses at everyone and everything.

What the Mist Kunoichi don't know is that the dart that was in the Chunin's neck was filled with a non-deadly toxin which effects the victim's behaviour patterns. It wears off in about five minutes. It not only causes anger and loss of self-control but it also destroys all reasoning for the victim until the effects wear off. In other words for the the next five minutes, the Chunin sees everyone as an enemy.

"What's gotten into you!" shouted the Chunin, forgetting that their is an intruder in the building. She seems to go into a deeper rage from hearing the question and charges at her comrade. She was stopped when the Jonin clothesline her to the floor. This didn't stop her for long as she kicks the Jonin's feet from underneath her and then climbs over her and lifts a kunai up high to bring down on her skull. The other Mist Chunin throws a kunai at her enraged comrade's head without a second thought. The body collapses on the Jonin in a dead heap.

Both Chunin and Jonin began to relax for a second before they both remember something.

There is a inturder in the building. Both the Chunin and Jonin look around for the man with the hood but finds out that he has disappeared.

"Quick!, we need tl alert the others befor-" she got interrupted when a snare wraps around the Chunin's neck before lifting her up into the rafters. The Jonin looks up to only see Naruto jumping down at her with his left Hidden Blade pulled back to kill her with. The Jonin grabs his arms just from a few inches from her face and throws him into the wall. She then throws a handful of shuriken which lodges into the wall when Naruto dives out of the way from the attack.

"Think your hot shit don't ya" shouted the Jonin taking a kick at Naruto who blocks it by crossing his arms. The block didn't do much to stop the attack which is proven when Naruto flew down the hallway with a pair of stinging arms. "I know who the fuck you are. You're that so called Angel of Death who has been taking over our bases and killing our money investors. I never believed that you were a. male but seeing you now changes that. Who knows, I might enjoy you in bed before killing you slowly" said the Jonin with a sickening grin.

"She's a strong one. I gotta be careful with her" thought Naruto, kneeling up and unsheathing his sword. The Jonin responds by pulling out a kunai and runs at him with the intent to maim. Naruto sidesteps over a slash which would have cut his head off if he didn't dodge. The Jonin spins on her feet and tries to impale the kunai into his head but he ducks the strike in time. He swings his sword which is blocked by her kunai. He swings his fist which she blocks with her other hand and smirks. Her smirk quickly disappears when Naruto jumps and kicks her chest with both feet, making her fall back from the force used.

Naruto rolls backwards and lands in a crouch position with his left leg out farther than his right. The Mist Nin snarls when she rights her body and begins to go through hand signs for a Jutsu. Naruto's eyes widen at the thought of her alerting the rest of the Village with her Jutsu. The sensors would most likely sense the Chakra influx once she completes her Jutsu. Jumoig forwards, he dives for her and impales his sword into the Jonin's abdomen. Her eyes widen in horror and pain once the sword pushes through her but it quickly changes to a grin before she pops away into a log.

She Body Flickered behind Naruto and restarts her hand signs since she had to stop so she could Body Flicker away from him. She grins when the man turns around to see her finish her Jutsu. She takes a deep breath and says "Water Style: Water Dr-Slick." She never finished because a bolt fired from Naruto's Crossbow found itself into her stomach but this time, she never got the chance to use a Body Replacement Jutsu.

"T-This...c-can't be...h-happening" she gasped out with blood filling her mouth before collapsing on her back.

Naruto replaces the arrow from his Crossbow, places it on his back and pops out his right Hidden Blade and walks over to the downed Kunoichi with a somewhat sad expression on his face. He looks down into the pained eyes of the Mist Nin who's light is slowly dimming away. "I'm sorry for this. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He crouches down and the glint of his Hidden Blade shines over the Kunoichi who looks at it in a pleading manner, begging it to end her suffering.

"Rest in peace."

And the blade ended her life silently and quickly.

( Ten Miles from Mist Village )

Mei and her army of three thousand Kunoichi strong are waiting ten miles away from the Village and ready to charge in once the gates are open. However, they are all worrying since the gates are still closed.

"Hurry up Naruto. Don't keep us in suspense" thought Mei unknowingly biting her lip so hard that it drew blood. The others are getting worried as well and a few Kunoichi began to think along the lines of running back to base in case they get seen by Yagura's Kunoichi.

That idea came to a halt once Ao shouts out "The gates are opening!"

Mei smiles for a second before it changes into a look of seriousness as she addresses the army of Kunoichi. "Well girls! We can't let the man take all of our spotlight, can we!?" She is answered with roars of cheers before hundreds to thousands of Kunoichi began their dash for the gates.

( Mist Village - Gates )

"Why are the gates opened!" demanded a Jonin who just arrived at the bottom of the gate with a squad of WAVE.

"I don't know!? Has someone gotten word on the lookout points?" asked another Jonin, getting a shake of a head from a Nin who is on a radio.

"There's no word coming from any lookout point at the southwest and west of the Village. There isn't any chatter coming from the control tower either. Everything has gone dark" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" asked a Chunin while pointing at the shadows from affar. The Chunin couldn't see what it was but the Jonins have more experience on scaning areas from affar. What they all saw made them widen their eyes.

"It's the Rebels!" shouted a Jonin who ran back towards the Kage Tower to relay the news to her Kage.

"Sound the alarm! We need everyone to fight back the invading force!" ordered another Jonin who than unsheathes her sword and prepares for battle.

Destruction quickly followed.

Explosive kunai, shuriken and Jutsu are flying in every direction and killing many Mist Nin as well as the Rebels. Buildings collapses, fires broke out and the blood of the unlucky souls flows through the city like a river.

Yagura's Kunoichi are forced to fall back when Mei's Kunoichi began to outnumber theirs.

"Hahahaha! Come at me you little shit sticks!" roared Zabu in glee while slicing through every Mist Nin who gets in her way. A Mist Nin runs at her with a sword coated in Wind Chakra, hoping to cut through Zabu's large cleaver sword. "Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Zabu, running at the Nin before dodging the sword strike and kicking the woman up into the air. She than jumps up while declaring "Kenjutsu Style: Heaven Cutter!" She delivers a series of slashes to the poor Mist Nin's torso which covers it in deep lacerations before ending with a upwards strike which launches her up into the air.

"Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion!" Kushimaru laughs insanely as a dozen Jonin and Chunin are hung onto buildings by use of her Nuibari sword. They all have their arms out which looks like they are all crucified. To make it worse is that she has stabbed each of them in a non vital area, killing them slowly and painfully. She is enjoying herself so much that she didn't see an incoming fireball until a wall of ice forms beside her and blocks the fireball. "Thank Haku. I owe us one" said Kushimaru, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Its alright" said Haku with a smile before getting serious and going through several hand signs. "Ice Release: Blasting Ice Crystal." The floor underneath her froze and spans out towards the Kunoichi who had tracked Kushimaru. She tries to jump away but found her feet frozen over from Haku's ice. That isn't the worse of it ebcuase the ice starts to rise up her body, freezing her legs, arms, torso and head. Once she is completely frozen, Haku pulls out three senbon and throws them at the frozen Kunoichi who cracks before shattering into a pile of blue and red ice.

Ameyuri is giggling like a schoolgirl while she spins around and slashes all of her enemies with her Kiba swords which are both covered in lightning. Shuriken, kunai and a Jutsu would eventually fly towards her but the Swordswoman uses her flexibility to swirve and dodge any incoming attacks. Jumping onto the roof of a building she notices six Kunoichi jumping from roof to roof towards herself. Smirking, she aims her left Kiba at them and shouts "Lightning Release: Lightning Fang." Several bolts of lightning shoots out of her swords and hits the six women, instantly killing them.

All of Mei's opponents easily fell because of her duel Bloodlines, her Lava Release and her Boil Release. Staying beside her is Chõ who takes charge once an enemy gets too close to them while Mei kaucnhes balls of Lava from a distance. It's their perfect long and short distance strategy. "Move forward!" commanded Mei, waving al of her troops towards the Kage Tower. "If we take down Yagura than we'll win the battle!"

"Is that so?"

Mei freezes in her place when she hears the voice of the Kage. Turning towards the direction of the voice, Mei sees Yagura down the road with her staff on hand. Her lithe form somehow giving off an intimidating presence which is making her slightly sweat just from being in her presence. Don't get her wrong, Mei may be a Kage level Kunoichi but not even she can take on Yagura who is a Kage level Nin as well as having more experience than herself. That's not even including the Tailed Beast's Chakra she has full control over.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this mindless destruction?" asked Yagura, referring to the war going on around them.

Mei became angry because of Yagura's question. Anybody could tell why she's doing this. "I hope to stop your senseless need to kill Bloodline Users and bring back the Village and Country to what it once was before your madness!" retorted Mei, with bits of lava dripping out of her lips.

Yagura sighs like as if he isn't in the wrong and that he's talking to a child with a tantrum. "It's a shame that your one of those devils Mei. You are such a find Kunoichi" said Yagura, calling Mei a devil because of her Bloodlines.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" shouted Mei, spitting out a large dragon head made out of water.

Yagura wasn't worried by the incoming attack. She calmly goes through a set of hand seals before spinning her staff in front if herself. "Water Release: Water Mirror Jutsu!" Water gathers in front of Yagura's spinning staff and forms a mirror. A dragon head made from water escapes through the mirror and collides with Mei's own, cancelling out both Jutsus. Yagura then runs up to Mei and spins her staff around before aiming for Mei's left hip. Her block halts when Chõ's special sword forms a shield from her Chakra which she used to stop her attack. Both began a series of attacks which are either blocked or dodged by both parties. However, it is quite obvious that Yagura is pressing harder since she hasn't been ddamaged while she has hit Chõ several times while the Swordswoman got strikes in her ribs and left arm but is still fightning strong. Mei stands a few feet away, waiting to launch a Jutsu on Yagura once she gets a clear shot on the Jinchuriki.

Yagura blocks one of Chõ's attacks with her staff which protected her but she is forced to skid back due tot he forced used. Chõ's eyes slightly widen once she sees an opening in Yagura's defence. Taking the chance, she jumps into the air and lifts her swords into the air while forming a massive blade of Chakra with said sword. She can feel her Chakra Reserves draining fast but the idea of finally killing Yagura is too much for her to miss out. While bringing her mighty weapon down on Yagura, she didn't notice the smirk on the Kage's face.

"Water Release: Water Mass Crumbling Bullet Jutsu!" Chõ's and Mei's eyes look in surprise when the Yagura in front of them disperses into water, indicating hut they were fighting a Water Clone. Another Yagura appears just over the still airborne Chõ with her staff raised over her head. At the end of the staff is a elephant-sized ball of water. Yagura swings her staff downwards onto Chõ who could only slienlty scream when the ball of condensed water slams into her back. She fell down to the floor in an explosion of water and rubble flying everywhere.

"This could have been avoided if you just allowed my Ninja to kill all of you devils" said Yagura with a small smirk. Lying behind her in a small crater is Chõ who is lying face first on the ground, unconscious.

Mei doesn't answer rhim but instead flows through a dozen hand signs with speed which makes her hands blur. "Lava Release: Lava Bullet Jutsu!" She spits out ten basketball-sized bullets of Lava at Yagura.

Said Jinchuriki goes through a series of one-handed hand seals before taking a deep breath. Her lips pucker out, showing that her mouth is filled eith something. "Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu!" She spits out a large amount of water which quickly forms togethor into a large thick wall. The Lava Bullets were quickly snuffed out when they made contact to the water. Steam erupts from the impact which clouds the area in thicker mist than usual. Yagura spins her staff upwards rapidly which blows away the mist. When the mist clears up her eyes widens when she sees a large dragon made from water just five feet away from herself. With no time to dodge it, she places her staff in front of herself to help absorb some of the impact. The Water Dragon brakes through her staff easily enough and launches the Jinchuriki across the street and into the Kage building.

Mei didn't get out of her fighting stance. In fact, she became even more tense for the battle which is sure to be harder now that Yagura knows that she isn't one to be messed with. Her guesses became reality because a sickening amount of Demonic Chakra began to seep out of the Kage Tower. The roof of the building erupts into a shower of Dark Red Chakra which is swirling above the building in a sickening dance. Mei looks on in horror when the entire building explodes from the thickness of the Chakra. In the centre of the destroyed site is Yagura in her Secondary Bijū State.

Instead of the young petite woman with pupil-less pink eyes and a scar going down from her left eye is a Demonic Visage which many would see in nightmares. Yagura is now surrounded with Red Demonic Chakra which has eaten away her skin to form a new skin which resembles hundreds if nerves interlocking with each other. Her eyes have lost their pink colour and are now white with no pupils. Three tails can be seen swirving behind herself. The ground underneath her is cracking and shaking from the Demon Chakra leaking off of her. Many Kunoichi in the battlefield froze in fear from the Potent Chakra and the lsrge amounts of Killing Intent, pouring out of Yagura.

Mei herself bag an to sweat even more now that she's facing off against Yagura with Demon Chakra. She was hoping to finish off the Kage before she changes into her Three-Tailed Form but now that isn't the case.

With a might roar which blows away the wind, Yagura blurs down the road towards her prey which so happens to be Mei. Getting out of her stupor, Mei goes through several hand seals before shouting out "Lava Release: Lava Dragon Jutsu!" A Chinese Dragon made from Lava forms in front of Mei and launches itself at the incoming Jinchuriki. Having no time to stop herself, Yagura rams into the dragon full force. She fell back a few feet but with as wing if one of her tails the dragon disperse into chunks of lava which burns away everything it touches. Mei watches in horror when she sees that her lava is doing nothing against the body of Yagura. All it seems tl be doing is annoy her from the way Yagura's demonic eyes seem to be twitching in annoyance.

The Rebel Leader jumps away just in time to dodge a fist to the face but crosses her arms togethor to hold back the force of Yagura's swinging tail. Mei bursts through several buildings which all topple once she went through them. She stops at the fifteenth house which cracks from her impact but unlike the others, it stays standing. Five Rebel Kunoichi quickly comes to Mei's aid once they see the state of their leader. Mei's arms are both bruised and have third degree burns which she's gotten from the acidic Chakra Yagura is covering herself with.

"D-Dont. L-Leave b-before she g-gets h-here" gasped out Mei using her strength to stand up.

"But your injured" told a Jonin with worry.

"No need to worry about that." Mei uses what little healing knowledge she knows to lessen her bruises and burns sltoufh she doesn't know enough to fully heal her arms. A demonic roar brakes everyone's attention away to Yagura who is now running at them with Kage Level speed. "Run now!" ordered Mei while going through a another series of hand seals. "Water Style: Great Wave Jutsu!" A massive wave of water pours out of her mouth and pushes back the Jinchuriki until she begins to push back against the Water Jutsu. Seeing that they're going to be only in their leader's way the Rebels jump away to fight against Yagura's own Kunoichi. Yagura swings two of her tails forward thus forcing Mei to cancel the Jutsu and jump away.

Yagura looks up at Mei who's standing up on a pile of rubble and concentrates Chakra to her mouth. Small orbs of pure Chakra began to form into one large orb in front of Yagura's demonic jaw. Once the dark purple ball of condensed Chakra is the size of a bowling ball, Yagura opens her mouth and eats it without a second thought. Her body fattens up and a small crater forms underneath her due to the sudden mass of weight. She slowly opens her mouth and aims it at Mei who seems to be in a shocking state since ehse isn't moving from her spot. Yagura didn't think much about it and is about to launch her miniature Tail Beast Bomb until Mei suddenly smirks.

The Rebel's body disperses into a puddle of water much to Yagura's surprise. She also didn't notice the strange greenish mist which is surrounding her. It so happens to be Mei's Boil Release which she has covered Yagura with while she was concentrating with her Water Clone. The real Mei is several miles away from Yagura's position and is standing on the second tallest building of the Village since the Kage tower is already destroyed. With a smurk, she spits out a basketball-sized ball of lava that soars through the air. Its impact zone so happens to be where Yagura is and the effect is instantaneous. Mei's lava ball made impact with her mist which causes an explosion reaction which covers Yagura in a ball of flaming fury. That isn't even the worse of it.

The flames had erupted the Bijū Bomb prematurely. The bomb erupts into a dome of unmerciful fire which easily took away a fifth of the Village. The lucky Kunoichi who aren't in the blast radius did their best to hold onto something while some are dodging any debris and corpse which are flying everywhere because of the powerful explosion.

"Lava Release: Dissolving Exploding Acid" thought Mei with a smirk. She couldn't believe it! She had killed Yagura, the monster who began the Bloodline Purge and brought Water Country to its knees in war. Already, she can see Yagura's followers losing their motives and some are already surrendering. "Now to finish off what remains" said Mei, turning around and walking away.

She stops midstep when she senses a powerful amount of Demon Chakra rising. "She couldn't still be alive!" thought Mei, hastily. "Not even she can survive a Tail Beast Bomb up to the face!" Her eyes widens when a dome of Dark Red Chakra continues grows in the centre of the blast zone. From her position this has inspired her enmied to fight even harder now that they know that their leader is still alive and fighting.

"If she gets into full Bijū form then we've lost" thought Mei, Body Flickering away towards Yagura in hopes to halt her transformation.

None notice the three individuals standing on the walls which surrounds the Village.

"This doesn't look good for them" said Ren with his arms folded.

"No it doesn't. If Yagura changes into a Bijū than they won't stand a chance against her" replied Miu who's crouching at the end of the wall.

Naruto is gazing out into the war torn Village while wondering what he should do. He's contract with the Rebels expired once he opened the gates for them to enter. He has already been paid but yet he stayed to watch the battle. He wanted his two Recruits to see a battlefield and to know what to expect. His Recruits followed his orders to the T and made sure to burn the sights into their minds no matter how sickening or gruesome the sight may be. While his Recruits scan the terrain, Naruto began to think about his next actions.

"Should I use it? If a do than everyone will know about it but..." Images of his time staying at the Rebel Camp and hanging out with the inhabitants have been quite enjoyable for the blonde. It has been a while since he could enjoy things since he has been doing a lot of jobs lately and whatever time he spends not to do Assassinations is usually spent training the new Recruits. Several flashbacks flew through his mind in seconds but to him it felt like hours. Images of him eating dinner with the Rebels while they all swap stories with each other. His time dueling with Chõ, Kushimaru, Ameyuri and Zabu. There's also the image when he walked in on Mei undressing herself. That memory brought a smirk to his face remembering Mei blushing a little but before continuing to undress even when she knew that he's in the tent with her.

Now knowing what he should do, Naurto walks over to the edge and reaches into his robes.

"Mast-" Miu's words died out when she sees what her Mentor took out of his robes. She as well as Ren are flabbergasted at what is in their Mentor's hand and are wondering what tis he thinking about bringing that out in the open.

The Apple of Eden.

"M-Master, what are you doing with that out!" shouted Ren like as if Naruto has gone mad. Miu's blurring head shakes shows that she isn't agreeing with Naruto taking out the Apple as well. He can't really blame them since a lot of people would kill to have such a weapon in their arsenal and would kill anybody to get it. One of the many reasons why Naruto wants to find the other Pieces of Eden before someone power hungry find them. He is slightly thankful that people need certain training to handle a Piece of Eden unless they want to go insane. A punishment to those who recklessly try to control the power of Eden.

Insanity is no Joke.

"I'm ending this foolish war" replied Naruto, seriously. Naruto lifts his hand into the air which is holding the Apple and concentrates. Ren and Miu can see their master struggle becusse of the twitching of his eyes as well as the west pouring down his brow. The Apple's glow skyrocketed and shines like as if the sun is beside them. It began to slowly cover the Village in its angelic glow. Everyone in the Village covers their eyes so they won't get blinded by the harsh light.

"What's happening!" shouted/asked Haku, trying her best to stop the light from getting to her eyes.

"I can't see a fucking thing!" yelled Ameyuri in distress.

The glow recedes back to the Apple and a minute later the light is finally gone. With his job done, Naruto pockets the Apple into his robes and turns around. "We're going." The Recruits nods their heads in acceptance and follows their leader off the wall by doing a Leaf of Faith.

"What on earth was that!? It felt so powerful!" thought Mei as she had felt a massive amount of power wash over herself. She isn't sure what it was because she knows that it wasn't Chakra from the feel of it. Finally remembering where she is, Mei turns back to the source of her anger but looks on in wonder when she sees the dome of Demon Chakra shrink down in size. When the dome decreases to human size it disappears to show a unharmed Yagura looking around in confusion and blinking. Seeing Yagura still alive, she pulls out a kunai and readies herself to kill Yagura. She expected for Yagura to look at her in contempt and anger before releasing KI. Half of it happens but what surprised Mei is that Yagura's KI isn't aimed at herself.

"Where is she!? Where is that masked bitch!?" yelled/asked Yagura with anger dripping out of her voice.

"What?" was Mei's smart response.

Naruto's Weaponry:

Double Hidden Blades - Left one is modified with a Hook Blade and Hidden Gun/Right one is modified with a Hidden Dart Shooter.

Altaïr's Sword.

Throwing Knives.

Crossbow.

Medieval Stiletto Knife.

Bomb - Smoke, Explosive, Cherry, Datura and Gold.

Rope Dart.

Assassin Brotherhood Rank System:

Recruit

Novice

Warrior

Veteran

Master

Minato = Minako

Kakashi = Kasumi

Sasuke = Satsuki

Shino = Sho

Shikamaru = Shika

Choji = Choji

Sai = Sai

Lee = Lei

Kiba = Kirashi

Guy = Gai

Asuma = Asuma

Jiraiya = Jirashi

Neji = Nejiko

Zabuza = Zabu

Kushimaru = Kushimaru

Ao = Ao

Chojuro = Chõ

Yagura = Yagura

Page 15 of 15


	4. Chapter 4

( Two Weeks Later - Mist Village - Temporary Kage Tower )

"What do you mean he's gone!" echoed Zabu's voice from the temporary Kage tower. One of the many business towers is currently being used as a makeshift Kage tower until a new one can be built. Mei is sitting behind a desk with Zabu, Ameyuri, Kushimaru, Chõ and Haku infront of her, all either holding sad, confused or angry expressions on their faces. Strangely, at Mei's left side is Yagura, wearing a WAVE uniform and mask.

Two weeks have gone by since the Civil War had finally come to a conclusion. It came to a large surprise when Mei found out that Yagura was actually under a Genjutsu which was the reason why Yagura's personality and goals changed so suddenly. From the memory search performed by Ao the last thing she saw is a lone Sharingan Eye before everything went dark for her meaning that she was under the control of a Uchiha. Ashamed with her weakness to Genjutsu and for causing the Bloodline Purge, Yagura had stepped down from her position as Mizukage and granted the title to a surprised Mei.

True she did lead the Rebels to victory but the last thing she expected, other than Yagura's Genjutsu, was to become Mizukage.

Yagura now guards Mei with her life as her personal WAVE in hopes to repay her for stopping herself from continuing her rampage. Although, most of the Village thinks she is dead so Yagura mostly wears her WAVE outfit and mask so nobody can recognize her. If word got out that the former Kage is still alive then it could cause another Civil War but worse. While getting everything settled, Mei had sent out teams of her WAVE to find the source of the bright light which had woken up Yagura from the Mind Control Genjutsu but so far there has been no clues on what the grand light was or where it came from.

"*sigh* I know how you feel but our contract ended once he opened the gates for us. Once he did that, his job was done. It's not like he can be anymore helpful on a battlefield full Kunoichi. I had already paid him before we did the mission so he had no reason to stay" answered Mei, feeling a bit down by Naruto's disappearance. She knows that he isn't a part of her Village so he has no obligation to stay but she as well as the others are sad that he didn't even say goodbye to them.

"I knew I should've tied him to my bed!" exclaimed Ameyuri in anger also clenching her fist. Kushimaru and Zabu nods their heads in agreement with Ameyuri, both regretting with their fellow Swordswoman.

"Why didn't I think of that" thought Mei, feeling like she missed her chance in nabbing Naruto. True, its not the best way to get a man but eventually he'll have to go along with it and fall in love with her if he wanted to or not.

"What now?" asked Haku with a frown. Like the others she had gain a liking to the blonde who has shown more wisdom than someone his age should. She enjoyed their time togethor and it hurts her to know that he left without even a goodbye.

"We rebuild and gain back our strength. Let's not forget that other Villages could use this moment of weakness to attack. I wouldn't be surprised if Iwa is already preparing to invade" said Mei, sighing.

"What about Naruto! He's too important to just be roaming around. What if he gets killed!?" asked Kushimaru. She has taken a strong liking for the blonde which is one reason why she wants him to stay in Mizugakure but another is because of his dangerous skills which could prove a problem if used against themselves.

The others nods their heads in agreement with the masked Swordswoman. They can't afford to have someone as dangerous as him to take jobs around the world unsupervised. Its just too much of a gamble to take, knowing that he might take a job which could damage their Village.

"I say we put him in the Bingo Book with a bring back alive bounty" remarked Ameyuri with a grin, imagining a tied up and gagged Naruto being brought to her bedroom.

"That would be unwise" said Yagura, finally entering into the conversation.

"Oh? How so?" asked Zabu with narrowed eyes. Like the others who know of the previous Kage's situation, she doesn't fully trust the Jinchuriki after what she has done to the Village and the country. She was told about the circumstances but that did little to calm herself. She is at least giving her the benefit of the doubt but also makes sure to keep an eye on her just in case.

"If you put him in the Big Book then the other Villages will wonder why we're after him. After all, he would be the first man to ever be placed in the Bingo Book."

"She's right." She raises her hand to stop any interruptions so she can finish. "The other Villages would get too curious for their own good and might try to take Naruto for themselves and I'm sure that once they figure out about his skills then they won't be willing to let him go again." The others begin to back down on the idea now that Mei has explained the negatives of their plan. "All we can do now is wait and try to keep an eye out for him during missions out of the Village. Your all dismissed."

( Assassin Brotherhood Hideout - Iron Country )

Naruto collapses onto a feathered bag chair and sighs in content. He had just finished his daily regime of training and is now relaxing his tired bones and sore muscles. Its one of these moments where Naruto thanks for Elijah on telling him about the many hideout locations which spread all over the continent. ( Think of the base in Assassin Creed Brotherhood )

Looking around the room, Naruto sees some new Assassins either training, talking or reading one of the many tomes and scrolls which litter the bookshelves and sometimes floor. During his travels he had found and saved several people who he later on allowed to join the Brotherhood after assessing their skills. Miu and Ren being some of them but he had recently promoted Ren to Novice because of his quick thinking and reflexes which saved themselves from getting found out during their previous mission. Naruto is proud to mention that he has gathered sixteen worthy individuals with the skills necessary to become great Assassins which would only increase with their daily training regime. Sadly, there has been three deaths of former Recruit Assassins who have all perished on missions or training accidents. The Assassins who died out on the field had their corpses burnt to hide the secrets of the Assassin Brotherhood.

It would'nt be good if the Villages discover their existance and begin to recreate their weaponry. Their still a weak and growing organisation who don't need to be making waves yet. Although, that might be difficult now since its more than likely that word has spread about the Civil War in the Land of Water.

Naruto's thoughts linger back to when he used the Apple in Water Country. Of course it wasn't something he wanted to do, fearing that other Villages will hear about its power and greedily try to take it from him. Especially if they find out that it can force back a portion of a Jinchuriki's Chakra and if strong enough, can control a Bijū by use of manipulation to their minds. At the moment all he can do is push back One Tail worth of Demon Chakra before he collapses in exhaustion. He can't even use the Apple to enter a Bijū's mind, never mind controlling it.

One quick pulse of its power and all of Yagura's Kunoichi found themselves unconscious and Yagura herself submitted to the power of it although Naruto did notice that it was a lot easier for the Apple to force the Jinchuriki's Demon Chakra to recede which meant that Yagura doesn't actually have full control of her Chakra or their was a third party member who has influenced Yagura in some way.

"Makes sense if you think about how she began the Bloodline Purge" thought Naruto. Feeling rested and bored, Naruto opens up a Bingo Book he had recently purchased and flips through the pages to find someone with a big enough bounty which can help the Brotherhood financially. The loot from Gato's mansion and the many jobs done by the other Assassins have brought in a large income but it still isn't enough to allow the Brotherhood to expand all over the world.

Naruto stops at page 27 where a Missing Nin with the name of Suzuki, the Flame Empress. "A-Rank Kunoichi from Kusagakure with a powerful Fire Affinity. Known to use whips of fire to attack from both close and long range. Known to be leading a group of Missing Nin and ransacking several small Villages. Crimes list up to murder, abduction, robbery, rape, etc. Last known location was ten miles from Earth Country border. Isn't she a brave one. Bounty is 450,000 Ryo, dead or alive" thought Naruto in amusement. Deciding to head out, he leaves to his room to prepare his equipment for the road ahead.

( Three Days Later - Rock Canyon )

"Stay away from me you Demon!" is the shout of Suzuki, the Flame Empress. She fires out a fireball at her pursuer but it does little to stop him.

"How did it come to this!?" wondered Suzuki, thinking back at how it all started. She had led her group to a bridge which leads to a small Village which they were gonna ransack. Halfway up the bridge explosions rocketed at both sides. It was only by sheer luck that she and three others were able to jump on land in time. The rest of her gang could only scream in horror while they all feel down to the bottom of the 1000m cliff. She was of course enraged at the fact that someone had just took out most of her gang. When she saw who it was, she was surprised to see that it was a man who had done it. Still angry, she ordered what was left of her group to kill him. They followed her orders like good drones and attacked the stranger with untold fury.

Sadly for them, it wasn't enough. Suzuki had watched he entire time while the three women got slaughtered by the male. The first died by a gunshot to the head by a gun she couldn't even see. The second had faltered which allowed the man to run at her and decapitate her with one swift swing. The last threw a few shuriken at him which he deflected with a handful of throwing knives. One knife got into her knee, forcing her to fall on her other one. She tried to stab him when her got close but he had grabbed her hand, crushed it and impaled her in her face with his sword. Fearing for her life, Suzuki made a run for the hills and knew that she would get away because she's pushing Chakra into her legs to make her go faster.

That didn't go as planned because the strange man had been able to match her in speed even though he clearly can't use Chakra like how women can. "Fire Release: Pyro Whip!" she declared while forming a long whip of fire in her left hand. She turns around and launches an attack at the Assassin who rolls behind a boulder to protect himself. "Not so tough now are ya!" shouted Suzuki angrily while continuously whipping the boulder to get through to the man.

"This isn't looking to good" thought Naruto, noticing the cracks growing on the boulder. Thinking fast, Naruto pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it high into the air. Seeing it, Suzuki whips at it while thinking that it must be a weapon. The whip pops the bomb open and smoke envelops the boulder thus making Suzuki lose sight of her opponent.

"Damn it! Let's see you escape from these!" she shouted while throwing three exploding notes at where she last saw Naruto. Three explosions destroy the boulder and blows away the smoke screen thus making Suzuki's eyes widen when she sees no corpse or blood. The sound of rocks moving caught her attention so she looks up to her left to see Naruto standing on a large hill of rocks and boulders with his sword underneath a large boulder beside him.

With enough pressure the boulder began to move before rolling down the cliff towards the Kunoichi. Suzuki staggers in shock but made a run for it to get away. However, the sudden force of the boulder toppling down the cliff knocks down other rocks and boulders that are in or on the cliff thus making a miniature rockslide. Naruto watches the scene play out emotionless, having gotten used to the scenes of death. The rock slide eventually catches up to the Missing Nin and her screams of pain echoes in the Rock Canyon with only Naruto hearing it.

The blonde Assassin hops down the cliff and begins digging for Suzuki's corpse since he needs evidence that she is dead so he can collect the bounty money. After an hour of digging through the pile of rubble, he finds the dead body of Suzuki who looks like she went through absolute torture from her facial expression. Thankfully the rock slide hadn't damaged her face as the worse damage with the gash on her forehead which is covering her face with blood. Ignoring the pained look on her face, Naruto slices her head off and seals it away in one of his Sealing Scrolls which has the word 'Bounty' on it.

After finally catching his bounty, Naruto looks up to the sky and sees that the sun is almost down. "Iwagakure is close by. I can get a room there and give them by bounty at their bounty station" thought Naruto, knowing that every Village has their own Bounty Station. Following his plan, Naruto runs off towards the direction of the Great Hidden Village while hoping he gets there before it gets too dark. He may be able to see through the dark with his Eagle Vision but many predators of nature tend to come out to hunt during the night.

( One Hour Later - Stone Village Entrance )

"Just made it" thought Naruto satisfactorily because the sun is just disappearing from behind a large mountain a few miles away. Placing his hood down to draw less suspicion he walks over to the booth where two Iwa Chunin are stationed. Both are looking over recent accounts from people who were allowed entry into the Village. Their attention got taken away when they notice Naruto standing in front of them.

Knowing that Kunoichi in Earth Country tend to be rather stubborn and violent, Naruto waits for the two to recognise him before trying anything.

Both look up at the blonde and like almost every other woman, blush. The blush deepens when he smiles down at them while the disappearing sun surrounds him with an orangish glow which boosts his attractiveness to them.

"Sorry to disturb you two but I'd like to request entry in to Village" he asked politely. No good having the first impression as a bad one.

"O-Of C-Course!" stuttered the one on the right who stood up straight in her seat. She then blushes in embarrassment after she remembers that she needs Naruto's signature before he can come into the Village. "Hopefully to stay" she thought with a inward giggle. "First, I'm gonna need you to sign your name in before being allowed entry" she said while giving the blonde a clipboard and a pen.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Naruto signs his name onto the sheet before handing it back to the Chunin Guard.

"W-Welcome to Iwa and I hope you enjoy your stay. Also, please refrain from causing trouble. In this Village there is no such thing as second chances" she said while looking at the weapon at Naruto's side before looking back at him.

"I don't tend to cause no trouble so don't worry your pretty little head about me." The Chunin blushes while Naruto walks past the booth and heads towards the gate.

"Works everytime."

( Next Morning - Rocky Hill Hotel )

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and blinks several times to get the sleep out if his system. He raises himself out of his bed and stretches his joints, sighing satisfactorily when he hears the cracking of his bones. After finishing his morning exercise and taking a shower, Naruto gets his gear on before heading out of his room. He made sure to hand over the room key to the receptionist before leaving the building. After leaving the hotel, Naruto walks towards the Kage tower where the Bounty Station usually is.

While walking through the streets of Iwagakure, Naruto takes in the sights of the rocky Village. While the buildings in the Mist Village are rounder, the buildings in the Stone Village are more on the pointier side. Everything is literally made out if rock from the buildings to the playgrounds. "Not my kinda place to live but I gotta admit that it makes for a good defence" thought Naruto admiring the large chucnks of rocks which makes it almost impossible for invaders to get through without using some powerful Jutsus to clear the way.

Another thing Naruto notices is the way some Kunoichi seem to stare at him in suspicion which isn't strange for the blonde since almost all Villages tend to keep an eye out for potential spies. He doubts that word has spread of his work with Mei since he doubts the woman would say anything about his services to her. She's a smart woman who wouldn't just leak out dangerous information like that. His clothing and weapons could be another reason for their suspicion but what really confused him is how some Kunoichi seem to glare at him in anger. Some are even sending off KI at him much to his confusion.

"What's going on? Have I been made?" It can't be because of a hate against men which is popular among the Nadeshiko Village since there are plenty of other men walking around the Village and they aren't doing anything to them. "Maybe its because I'm a foreigner. I highly doubt that there are many blue-eye blondes in this Village."

It took everything in Naruto's many years of Assassin training to not flinch from the intense Killing Intent and he's doing a fine job at it.

Although it is quite difficult for him to breadth.

After gaining entrance to the Kage tower and leaving behind two blushing guards, Naruto walks up a flight of stairs and opens one door to show two women, most likely Chunin, sitting at a desk and going through papers.

"Excuse me" said Naruto gently. Both women look up at the blonde and instead of blushing like the others, they gave him a sultry look which reminded him much of Ameyuri, Mei, Kushimaru and Zabu. In other words, not good.

"Hello beautiful~" said the black haired Chunin who has her hair in a large bun.

"That's a new one" thought Naruto in amusement. His amusent ends once the Chunin with long curly blonde hair Body Flickered behind him and wraps her arm around his torso and uses her other hand to tilt his chin towards herself.

"And here I thought that this job is boring. So tell us, who is the person I have to thank for bringing your sweet ass here" she lustily said while grabbing Naruto's rear. Both Chunin think that Naruto is a hired prostitute who is sent to them by one of their friends.

A shiver goes up the Assassin's back, not use to dealing with such forceful people before. "Ameyuri and Zabu weren't even this bad" thought Naruto with a chill. An idea coming to him he smirks and hands over his Sealing Scroll to the one who just groped him. "This is the person who you should thank." The Chunin looks at the scroll quizzically before shrugging and taking it from him. She opens the scroll and applies some Chakra and much to her and her friend's shock, a head pops out of the scroll.

"Wait a minute, isn't that..."

"Suzuki the Flame Empress" finished Naruto with a smirk, enjoying the looks of utter disbelief on the arrogant Chunin.

"Check for a Genjutsu" asked the bun haired Chunin who couldn't believe that a male has taken out a A-Rank Missing Nin.

While her friend checks for Genjutsu, Naruto raises a brow at the both of them. "Genjutsu? How could I place a Genjutsu if they know I'm a male?" After ten minutes of continuously checking for Genjutsu, both females gave up so they took away the head and presented Naruto with the bounty pay.

"Thanks doing business with you" thanked Naruto before heading towards the door, ignoring the mumbling from behind him. However, he had to jump to the side when the door suddenly bursts open to show three more Iwa Chunin who look like they just came out of a bar fight.

"We're back and we've got a large one today. A-Rank!" shouted the leading Chunin with a cocky grin. While she and her teammates walk up to the two stationed Chunin, Naruto uses the time to scan the leading Chunin. She has short black hair, a rather thin body and strange pink eyes which he has never seen before.

Taking notice of the perplexed looks on the Chunins faces she shouts out "What's got your panties in a bunch?" Her teammates stand behind her, Akatsuchi who's a woman on the plump side and Suzumebachi who has short brown hair and like their other teammate has a thin frame. Akatsuchi shakes her head in embarressment while Suzumebachi giggles.

"A...man...came in...with...bounty...of a...A-Rank...Missing Nin" gasped out one Chunin. This caught all three newcomers attention since none have heard of such a thing before.

"A man came in here really?" asked Akatsuchi in wonder.

"Wow, and here it took three of us to barely get one" mentioned Suzumebachi who smirks when she sees Kurotsuchi's face begin to turn red in anger.

"Who was it! Which shitbag came in here and delivered an A-Rank Bounty!?" demanded Kurotsuchi who grabs the blonde Chunin and shakes her around. Her teammates didn't stop her as they can both slightly agree with how she feels. Spending three weeks searching for their target and almost dying tends to ruin anyone's patience. Sadly, Kurotsuchi's patience snaps pretty easily.

"H-He's r-right t-there" gurgled out the Chunin who points over Kurotsuchi's shoulders towards the door. Kurotsuchi and her teammates turn around and sees Naruto who stops mid step once he got ratted out. While Kurotsuchi's thoughts are on more violent idea, Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi both wonder how he past them without them noticing him or hearing his footsteps.

"Damn" muttered Naruto as he slowly turns around towards the clearly irate Kunoichi. Naruto's eyes widens when Kurotsuchi suddenly grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall in the hallway. Cracks grow from where Kurotsuchi slammed him while the blonde winces in pain from having his back hit against the hard rock wall. "I can feel the concussion coming in" thought Naruto while clenching his teeth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" roared Kurotsuchi.

"I'd like the ask the same thing to you" retorted Naruto with a glare.

"Woah! He's a brave one" giggled Suzumebachi.

Naruto's struggles to breadth while Kurotsuchi tightens her grip around his throat. "We spent weeks searching for our target and when we cone back, I find out that someone, a male of all things, has gotten an A-Rank bounty on their own! I'm sorry if you don't understand why I'm so pissed off!" She smirks when she uses her free left hand to stop Naruto's right one from hitting her face. "Nice try pretty boy but I'm one of the best Chunin in the Village. Something like that won't su-" Her eyes widens when she feels a prick on her neck and her eyes lowers when her strength starts to leave he body.

"Surprise" finished Naruto with a smirk. Kurotsuchi collapses to the floor with a dart in her neck courtesy of Naruto. The Assassin rubs his neck to ease the pain but his slowly returning comfort ends when Kurotsuchi's teammates as well as Iwa's version of ANBU, BOULDER, surrounds him.

"Troublesome."

( 20 Minutes Later - Tsuchikage Tower )

Sitting at the desk of the Tsuchikage's office is a small elderly woman wearing the Red Tsuchikage robes. The elderly woman is Ōnoka, the Third Tsuchikage and one of the eldest women to still be alive, second being Hiru Sarutobi. A knock at the door interrupts her paperwork and with a quick "Enter" they open to show one of her BOULDER Nin.

"Sorry to interrupt your paperwork Lady Tsuchikage but we've brought the prisoner" she said with a bow.

Ōnoka nods and asks her to bring him in. The BOULDER leaves the office and not a second later, Naruto is pushed in with only his pants on. Two BOULDERS force the handcuffed man on his knees while they stand at both sides of him. Nothing was said as Ōnoka stares at the blonde while he stares back at her with. o hunt of fear in his eyes.

"He looks awfully like that bitch Minako" thought Ōnoka with a frown while not liking the resemblance between the man and the woman who had killed so many of her own Kunoichi in the last war. "Tell me boy, why have you come to my Village?"

"To drop in a bounty I caught."

"Don't lie to the Tsuchikage!" shouted the BOULDER on his left who raises her hand to smack it down at the blonde's head. She stops herself when Ōnoka raises a hand for her attention.

"I'd prefer if you didn't damage him without us getting all of the information out of him" The BOULDER bows apologetically and takes a step back. "Good. So you came to my Village to bring in a bounty. So why did you poison my granddaughter? Be warned that your next answer might be your last" said the Tsuchikage with a glare.

"I didn't poison her. All I did was inject her with a knockout serum. She'll be up and running in the next hour or so." From the way Ōnoka looks at him with little trust, Naruto sighs before saying "If you don't believe me then get someone to check my bracers for the serum."

Ōnoka lifts a winkly brow at his words. "Where is his clothing?" she asked much to the confusion of her two Kunoichi.

"Umm, right here Lady Tsuchikage" said one BOULDER who pulls out a Sealing Scroll and unseals the clothes and weapons that were on Naruto's person before placing them on the table. Ōnoka scans the clothing and weapons before her eyes widens in recognition.

"Leave us." Two words which the BOULDERS didn't question because of the way their leader is glaring at them. Both bow before heading out of the office. Naruto looks at the Kage quizzically while not sure what to think when she starts to feel up his robes.

"To think that the order is still alive after all of these days" she muttered with a small smile. It was more of a whisper but Naruto was able to hear it.

"You know" he said as more of a statement, eyes widen at the notion of the elderly Kage actually knowing of the Brotherhoods existance.

She nods her head. "Yes I know of what order you come from but I never thought I'd ever see the day where the Assassins are still alive even after what I heard happened in Kumo, I feared the worst."

"I'm guessing you were a regular client of ours" guessed Naruto, wanting to know the history between the Brotherhood and the elderly Kage.

"You could say that" sighed Ōnoka. She looks back at Naruto with a frown. "What's the real reason for you attacking my granddaughter. From the way my BOULDERS were talking it seemed like you attacked her for no reason at all."

"Those are lies Lady Tsuchikage" said Naruto with a small bow from where he's kneeling. "I was about to leave the Bounty Station before your granddaughter barged into the room. She heard of how I brought in a A-Rank bounty from one of the stationed Kunoichi which didn't sit well for her so she slammed me into the wall without a second thought. I was just defending myself."

"Sounds like something she would do" thought Ōnoka with a sigh, knowing of Kurotsuchi's infamous acts of aggression. "I apologize for her. She isn't one to know subtlety." Naruto nods his head several times to show that he accepts the apology. "I also heard about how the bounty you brought in is that Suzuki bitch who has been terrorizing small Villages lately. If you bested a A-Rank Missing Nin then you must be around the rank of a Master Assassin" said Ōnoka.

"Yes but I'm only a Master in training. My mentor, Elijah ha-" Naruto couldn't finish because Ōnoka's sudden scream interrupted him.

"Elijah! Elijah trained you!?" shouted the Tsuchikage while gaping at the blonde.

"Yes..." he murmured. "I'm guessing you two had history"

"Pfft, I wouldn't day that now" she grumbled with a small blush on her face, trying to reclaim what little dignity she has left after her last outburst.

"The blush says it all" thought Naruto with a grin. "Elijah you dirty dog."

"How is he...Elijah" she asked softly while looking at a picture on her desk.

Naruto's smile changes to a sad one which was all Ōnoka needed to see.

"I see..."

( 15 Minutes Later - Tsuchikage Office )

The two BOULDERS reentered the office once they got the signal from Ōnoka and once entering they are both surprised to see Naruto with his handcuffs resting on the table and wearing his full gear and weapons. Before the two could apprehend the man, Ōnoka shouts out "Stand down! We've come to a understanding and he is no longer a prisoner." Both BOULDERS look at their leader incredulously but relently backs off, not wanting to suffer from her Dust Release.

"It seems that I've been told a rather clumsy story about how my granddaughter ended up in the hospital. He shall have no prejudice aimed at him and if so then I'll personally punish the person responsible" stated Ōnoka with a stern glare. Naruto heads to the door while trying his best not to grin at the two BOULDER Nin who, from their clenched fists, are not happy about his immediate release. Before leaving the room he turns to the Kage and gives her a look which translates to "Don't forget our deal" which she just nods to before talking to her Kunoichi.

"Good thing I left the Apple back at base" thought Naruto, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. He just wanted to go out to hunt for a target so he thought it was pointless to bring the powerful artifact for such a menial job.

"Speaking of jobs..." thought Naruto as he remembers the deal he and the Kage both made togethor.

He provides the Brotherhoods service for the next three weeks without pay while Ōnoka provides him with information on Elijah which he doesn't know now.

"Worth it."

( Next Day - Training Ground )

At the moment, Naruto is practicing his Kenjutsu Techniques in a training ground Ōnoka had provided for him to use without disruptions. He's thankful to the Kage for the training ground because its in one of the more secluded parts of the Village so its very quiet. That ends once the next few words were spoken.

"Lava Release: Quick Slime Congealing Jutsu."

The Assassin rolls to his left in order to dodge the incoming ball of white slime which hits the place he once stood at. The substance then hardens into concrete as soon as it made impact to the floor. Looking at his attacker, Naruto sighs, knowing that the next hour or so is going to be annoying for him. That's because standing in front of him in her Chunin Uniform is Kurotsuchi who doesn't look pleased in the slightest.

I'm guessing we can't let bygones be bygones?" Naruto's answer is a ball of lava spat at himself which he clamly ducks under. "I guess not" he mumbled to himself. "So she has Lava Release like Mei. How coincidental that I meet with two women who have the same rare Kekkai Genkai" he thought with a hum.

"Because of you I got in trouble with old lady Ōnoka. I might not be allowed to enter this years Jonin Exams now!" shouted Kurotsuchi angrily who then pulls out a handful of shuriken and throws them. Naruto unsheathes his sword and deflects away the flying weapons with ease.

"Then I guess you shouldn't have let your anger get the better of you!" retorted Naruto, taking his normal Kenjutsu stance. "Just like now."

"Basterd!" roared Kurotsuchi as she charges at the Assassin with a kunai. Her weapon makes impact with Naruto's own which causes sparks to fly in the air. She swings her free fist at his face which the blonde just ducks under before trying to sweep kick her but she jumps back before he could make contact. While in the air, Kurotsuchi throws four kunai down which all barely miss Naruto who rolls backwards from her attack.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Jutsu!" she declared while slamming her hands to the floor once she landed. Spears made from rock grows out of the floor and shoots towards Naruto who widens his eyes at the incoming spears. Putting his hand in his robes he pulls out a small explosive bomb which he throws at the spears. The explosion destroys three of the six spears while the rest pierces through the cloud of smoke and into their target. Kurotsuchi smirks in victory while she walks over towards the cloud of smoke where the body is behind. She made it halfway through the field before a arrow leaves the cloud of dust and heads towards her face. With a scoff she grabs the arrow as it's three centimeters away from her left eye. She crushes the arrow and was going to throw it away until a light at the end of the arrow caught her attention.

"Explosive Seal!?"

The Seal explodes and forms a small crater at where Kurotsuchi once stood. With the cloud of dust finally gone, Naruto walks towards the death sight of the Chunin but doesn't let his guard down. It was the right thing to do because the Iwa Chunin pops out of the ground without a scratch on her and punches the blonde in his left hip. Said Assassin grunts in pain as he is pushed back and rolls to his feet.

"I'll admit you ain't half bad but your still just a man. It's obvious that men can never beat women. Its been the same since the Sage of Six Path's time and its still the same now." she declared haughtily.

"Then I guess its time I break the chain which holds our roles togethor" replied Naruto who now begins to take her seriously. Like every time he takes things seriously, Naruto's eyes changes to the eagle-like eyes which have no sense of warmth in them at all. Just the coldness of a full blooded killer.

Kurotsuchi gasps a little once she notices her opponent's change. "W-What is this!?" thought Kurotsuchi in slight fear. The air around her suddenly drops in degrees and she begins to shiver from the sudden temperature drop. Her eyes widen when she begins to realize something else. "I can't move!" No matter how much the Chunin tries she just can't move her limbs. It's like as if her limbs are restrained to something. She notices Naruto beginning to walks to her which only increases her fear and panic. "Move! Damn it, Move!" she roars in her mind, trying to force her body to move away from the Assassin.

Not once did Naruto falter as he continues his trek towards the paralyzed Chunin. Unknown to Kurotsuchi, Naruto is using a Killing Intent technique which only Master and Veteran Assassins can use due to the high difficulty it is to master. The techniques requires the Assassin to concentrate their entire KI on the target's whole body. This can usually be done by almost everyone who uses KI to intimidate people but everyone else usually floods the surrounding area with their KI to get everyone in the surrounding area. It works but its not as effective unless the person using it has a lot of bloodlust in their system. However, Assassins concentrate their KI in every single nook and cranny of the target thus paralyzing them in their spot in fear. Side effects include seeing things which aren't there as well as visions of their deaths.

Kurotsuchi is currently suffering through both side effects.

"Stay away! No!" cried Kurotsuchi as she struggles to move from her spot while sending out pulses of Chakra in hopes to destroy whatever Genjutsu she's caught in but to her panic and worry it doesn't work showing that it isn't a Genjutsu. In her point of view, Naruto has been replaced with a large black python which is slithering towards her before coiling up around her body. Visions of different death scenes play out in her mind which only scares the Chunin even more then she already is. Hearing a hissing sound, she barely looks over her shoulder to see the horrifying sight of the python opening its mouth wide, ready to take a bite out of her. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while closing her eyes, expecting to feel an incredible amount of pain from the snake bite. Instead, she feels a sharp blade to her throat.

Opening her eyes, she sees Naruto leaning down and looking up at herself with a face of no emotion.

"Your dead."

Then she fainted.

( 20 Minutes Later - Tsuchikage Office )

"I swear you gotta put a leash on her."

"I know" sighed Ōnoka ash she rubs the bridges of her nose. After Kurotsuchi fainted, Naruto had brought her to the Kage tower and she is now lying on the couch at the side of the office, afterwards Naruto informed Ōnoka about what had happened.

"Looks like she's waking up" said Naruto, glancing at the now conscious form of Kurotsuchi.

"Where am I?" mumbled Kurotsuchi as she slowly gets up off the couch.

"Your in my office young lady." Kurotsuchi jumps when she hears the angry voice of her grandmother.

"Granny? How did I get here?" she asked.

"Naruto brought you here after you tried to kill him." Kurotsuchi flinches when she hears the disappointment in her grandmothers voice. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I-Im sorry" said the Chunin while looking down at her feet so she won't see the anger on Ōnoka's face or to see the face of the man who literally had her life in his hands.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You could have killed off an important ally for the villages and that is something I cannot agree on."

Kurotsuchi is shocked to hear that the man infront of her is actually a supposed important ally to the Village. At first she wanted to complain about him being an ally but the memory of her defeat in his hands silences her. Not even she can deny the skills he used during their little 'spar'.

Naruto watches form the sidelines since he doesn't want to get between two family members fighting.

"*sigh* I didn't want to do this but you clearly leave me with no other option." Kurotsuchi starts to worry about what her grandmother is about to do. "I thought you were ready for the Jonin Exams but I was wrong. Which is why you aren't entering this years Jonin Exams and no other until you control that anger issue of yours!"

"You cant! do that!" shotued Kurotsuchi stubbornly, fear clearly evident in her voice.

"I can and I will. I may be your grandmother but I am Tsuchikage first. If I believe that one of my Kunoichi aren't ready for the Exams then I won't let them join until otherwise. " Kurotsuchi looks like she wants to complain but a glare from Ōnoka silences her. "Now get out of my office and think about your anger problems."

"Y-Yes ma'am" she muttered while bowing slightly and walking away.

"I know this isn't any part of my business but I believe that I can help with this solution" voiced in Naruto, hating the fact that Kurotsuchi isn't entering the Exams just because of him even though he isn't the one at fault. The look in her eyes was enough for him to try and help her even if she did try to kill him.

"Yes your right, it isn't any of your business but go on" said a intrigued Ōnoka. At this point, Kurotsuchi is standing in front of the doorway after Ōnoka ordered her to stay.

"Let me train her to control her anger" asked Naruto.

"You? Didtn you say to me that your still only a Master in Training?" asked Ōnoka who's skeptical at the idea.

"Yes but a Master nonetheless. Allow me to train her in not only Kenjutsu and Taijutsu but also control her anger problems. Afterwards, if you think that she isn't fit enough to enter the Exams then its your call. I just want you to give her a chance to try."

Kurotsuchi widens her eyes at the blonde, not expecting such good nature from the same man who she attacked twice. Unknown to herself, there is a tinge of pink adorning her cheeks.

Ōnoka looks down at her desk and thinks for a minute on all the pros and cons of the deal. After thinking about it, Ōnoka passes out her decision. "I'll allow it but on two conditions." Naruto nods, knowing that the wise and experienced old woman would most likely ask for something. "Firstly, I want an extra two weeks added on for your services." Seeing Naruto not making any disagreements she continues. "Secondly, you'll get one week to help Kurotsuchi with her anger problems. If I don't think she'd good enough after the week then I won't hear a word from you." Again, Naruto agrees to the conditions.

"I guess we have our deal" said Naruto, walking forward to the now floating Kage before shaking her hand.

"Good. Now both of you scat! I want to get my paperwork done in peace" exclaimed the elderly Kage while waving them off. Naruto and Kurotsuchi quickly leaves the irate leader's room and both stand in the hallway in a awkward silence. Naruto is the first to move as he walks down the hallway.

"Why?"

Naruto stops and turns around to see Kurotsuchi looking at him curiously. "Why are you helping me? I attacked you but you're helping me to get into the Jonin Exams. I want to know why" she demanded while crossing her arms.

Sighing, Naruto says "I'm helping because I think we just got onto a bad start. I don't judge people until I fully know them and so far, all I know about you is that you have a temper." She growls before Naruto continues. "Which is why I'm willing to forgive and forget our first and second meetings so..." He walks over to her and smiles, unknowingly making her blush because of his looks and brings his right hand out. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya."

The Iwa Chunun stares at the offered hand and back at Naruto before letting out a small smile and taking his hand with her own.

"Kurotsuchi. Hope we can work togethor."

Naruto's Weaponry:

Double Hidden Blades - Left one is modified with a Hook Blade and Hidden Gun/Right one is modified with a Hidden Dart Shooter.

Altaïr's Sword.

Throwing Knives.

Crossbow.

Medieval Stiletto Knife.

Bomb - Smoke, Explosive, Cherry, Datura and Gold.

Rope Dart.

Assassin Brotherhood Rank System:

Recruit

Novice

Warrior

Veteran

Master

Minato = Minako

Kakashi = Kasumi

Sasuke = Satsuki

Shino = Sho

Shikamaru = Shika

Choji = Choji

Sai = Sai

Lee = Lei

Kiba = Kirashi

Guy = Gai

Asuma = Asuma

Jiraiya = Jirashi

Neji = Nejiko

Zabuza = Zabu

Kushimaru = Kushimaru

Ao = Ao

Chojuro = Chõ

Yagura = Yagura

Ōnoki = Ōnoka

Page 15 of 15


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: By the way, in a relationshop between two women, the one who birthed the children is known as the mother while the woman who used the Genital Jutsu is known as the husband. It's the same when married, one is the husband and the other is a wife.**

 **In Minako and Kushina's case, Minako is the father in the story so I'll be mentioning him as the father/husband like what I'll do with other women in the story so don't get confused when I mention Minako as a male.**

 **Enjoy.**

( One Day Later - Training Ground 12 )

"27, 28, 29, 30..." sighed Naruto with his arms folded. He had brought Kurotsuchi to the training ground and forced her train in a almost unhealthy level. It not only helps her gain strength for the Jonin Exams but it will also help him to try and calm her down when she begins to get angry with the training. She'll be too exhausted to get angry so it won't be hard for him to keep her in the same mindset for a while.

"Y-Your..a...s-sadistic...basterd" gasped Kurotsuchi who's doing push ups on the rocky ground with no gloves on and has a boulder on her back with Naruto sitting on the same boulder as well.

"When you win the Jonin Exams, you'll thank me later" he remarked in a bored tone.

"F-Fucking...doubt it" she growled, continuing the exercise.

Naruto turns to the left when a twister of dust appears and disperses to show a BOULDER Kunoichi. "The Tsuchikage has called for your presence. Don't be late" she said with a glare before Body Flickering away.

"What is with them?" wondered Naruto with a frown. "I'm here for a day and everyone is still glaring at me but why?"

"Looks like your grandmother has a mission for me so I'll be gone for a day or two" said Naruto as he hops of the boulder. Kurotsuchi sighs happily at the idea of having a bit of time to rest before he's gone. That changes in a second. "Don't be slacking off while I'm gone. I'll have your grandmother leave a BOULDER to keep an eye on ya to make sure that you're still doing your exercises." He enjoyed the gulp of nervousness, and the glare when he mentions that and walks away, ignoring the shouts and curses being sent his way.

"She'll thank me later on."

( Kage Tower - Tsuchikage Office )

"So it is true. He really is her son" thought Õnoka as she scans through a file she had her BOULDER collect. It contains the information on Minako Namikaze. Usually, she wouldn't be anywhere near the file with a twenty foot pole but when she saw Naruto for the first time, an image of Minako overshadowed his for a few seconds which she found suspicious. Here she is now, looking at her findings with great interest.

"So he had a son with the name Naruto but he was taken by a Missing Nin from my own Village nonetheless. Specifics aren't clear but he was last seen falling off a cliff and was presumed dead." She holds her chin in thought. "Right now, that Naruto would be the same age as the one here so there is a high possibility that this Naruto is the son of that bitch, Minako Namikaze" she thought.

A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts, shuts the file and places it in her drawer and closes it before the doors open to show Naruto walking in.

"You called for me Lady Tsuchikaget?"

"Yes I did" replied Õnoka with a nod. "I've got a B-Rank Mission for you. You and a squad of Chunin shall travel to a small Village thirty miles from here. It has been taken over by a group of bandits which consists of mostly male bandits but there might be a chance that they have a Kunoichi in their ranks. Please hurry. I don't want to think about what they might be doing to the residents."

"Yes ma'am" he replied, knowing what she means. "I'll be back in two days."

"You don't have to rush back you know." said Õnoka with a quizzical gaze.

Naruto stops at the door and doesn't turn but Õnoka can almost see a grin from her seat. "I know but that'll just make Kurotsuchi lazy and I can't have that. She'll be in the Jonin Exam even if I have to break her body and mind to do it." With that said, he walks out of the office and leaves a gaping Kage.

( Next Day - 30 Miles from Iwagakure )

Just over a small hillside is the team of Chunin and Assassin who are all looking over a piece of rock, jutting out of the floor to see the small gates of the Village.

"Four guards, all male. Shouldn't take long to handle. No offence" said the same blonde Chunin from the Bounty Station. Alongside her is the bun haired woman as well as Suzumebachi. Both women didn't know what to think after the fiasco from earlier which is why they aren't doing anything seductive to Naruto. That and he took out a A-Rank Missing Nin which none of them could do unless in a group.

"None taken" replied Naruto with his hood up.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Chigi, the bun haired Kunoichi.

"I say we go in quiet and take out the guards before searching for the prisoners. They would most likely have everyone in the Village Hall since it would be the only place big enough to hold everyone" said Suzumebachi, remembering the Village's details from their briefing.

"Sounds good" said Aiya, the blonde Chunin.

"What do you think?" asked Suzumebachi, turning towards Naruto to only see a blinking outline of the missing Assassin.

"Where did he go?" shouted/whispered Chigi while praying that the male didn't mess up the plan for them. Her prayers weren't answered because Aiya shouts "There he is" while pointing down to the road which heads straight towards the Village. They all look down from the hill and gape St Naruto who is calmly walking down the dirt road without a care in the world.

"What is that dumbass doing!?" ranted Chigi, doing her best to not pull her hair out.

Suzumebachi doesn't comment and instead, watches the Assassin with narrowed eyes. "What are you planning?"

Naruto walks up the dirt road while humming a bit to ease the tension in the air. The four guards finally catch sight of the hooded Assassin and one walks ahead. "Hey, this Village is off limits so fuck back down the road if you know what's good for you" said the guard with no hint of subtlety.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Naruto apologized, raising both hands up to show he means no hostility towards him. "I'm just a weary traveler who only wants a place to stay for the night. I won't cause any trouble."

"Well too bad. This Village is under the rule of the Rock Snake Gang so you better leave unless you want to get hurt" said the thug with an arrogant smirk which is copied by the other three guards who are a few feet from them.

"I don't care who is in charge of the Village. I just want a have a roof over my head and a soft matress under me. If this is about me not able to pay, I have plenty of Ryo with me."

"I warned ya to leave but now I'm gonna ha-" He goes silent when Naruto sticks his left Hidden Blade into his throat when he too a step closer to Naruto which just so happens to be in his range of reach. Before the other three guards could comprehend what just happened, he threw a throwing knife at one which impacts perfectly in the guard's forehead. The other two take out their katana swords as Naruto throws away the corpse of the first guard and looks at them, unimpressed which pisses them off since they can only see the disappointed frown on Nsruto's mouth which is the only thing they can see because of the hood hiding everything else.

"You're gonna pay for that you basterd!" declared one thug who runs at Naruto along with his friend. Naruto doesn't reply but sidesteps a overhead strike and quickly stabs the first guard in the chest and parries the last thug's sword before impaling him with both Hidden Blades into the chest and throws him forward. The first thug can only gasp in pain as he slowly bleeds out but is silenced with a kunai to the head by Chigi who along with the other Chunins jump down beside the blond Assassin.

"What the fuck was that!?" asked Aiya, looking at the blond in disbelief.

"You wanted them dead silently and I did just that" replied Naruto in amusement. It is true. Nobody else has been alerted of their presence and if they did have a Kunoichi in their ranks, she wouldn't have sensed them since he can't use his Chakra to fight.

"That's not what I would call silent but I guess it's better than nothing" sighed Suzumebachi who moves inwards into the Village with the others.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground. Remember, Search and Destroy" spoke Chigi, earning nods of agreement before everyone splits to their own direction.

( Naruto )

Naruto jumps across a few rooftops before spotting a commotion going on in the centre of the Village. Finding interest, he runs on a few more rooftops before landing on top of a large power pole which provides the Village wight electricity from the power box at the top of it. The commotion is just beside the power pole and nobody is the wiser. What he saw made Naruto narrow his eyes in anger as a growl escapes his mouth.

On a podium is a woman who he guesses to be the leader of the so-called Rock Snake Gang and beside her are several cages with other women of various ages. It isn't hard to tell that she is auctioning off the women to the men of her own gang who are all waving money around with lusty grins for the next bid which is a busty sixteen year old who seems to be on the verge of crying out in tears which he can't really blame her for.

"Dead men walking" thought Naruto, standing up at full height on the pole. With a nod of his head to the left, he drops to the ground without braking his form and lands right in the centre of the group of bandits who all back off and surround him with their weapons drawn.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A hero?" asked the female leader on the podium. From what Naruto can see, she is smug for a leader of a hang full of Chakra-less men.

"It will only be her downfall" thought Naruto, his smirk hidden in the shadows of his hood because his head is tipped forward from his fall. The thugs all laugh but Naruto doesn't say anything on the matter. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue" she laughed before waving her hand away. "Someone kill him so we can get back to the auction."

A large bulky man with a battle axe on his back decides to do the deed and lifts his weapon up high to slice Naruto in half from top to bottom. He swings the large weapon down but instead of hitting Naruto, he slices another thug much to his horror. Before he brought down the weapon, Naruto had pulled someone from the crowd with his Hook Blade and traded places with them with a simple spin.

"Damn it! Someone, kill him!" roared the leader as she points at the smirking blond.

Before anyone can move, a cry of a eagle erupt echoes from the sky and distracts everyone as they look up to see a eagle flying overhead them. It leaves the area when the leader threw a shuiken at it but not before a single brown feather falls off its person and floats down. It floats just pass Naruto's face which makes his smirk grow like as if the feather is some sort of message. Suddenly, much to the horror, of the leader, arrows begin to rain down on every member of her gang. A single arrow would impale a vital spot of one member which would kill them or leave them on the floor in intense pain, awaiting death to come. One arrow did go for her but being a Jonin level Kunoichi, she dodges it.

Everyone else collapses to show Naruto unharmed.

"Y-Y-You CUNT!" roared the last member of the Rock Gang as she pulls out a kunai and jumps towards Naruto with her kunai positioned to impale his heart. Naruto reaches behind him and pulls out his own dagger, a Stiletto and blocks the strike. She swings several times at vital spots but Naruto skillfully parries the strikes aimed at his person.

She goes for a knee to his ribs but Naruto blocks it with his elbow and swings his dagger to cut her throat but that failed because she had tilted her head back, missing her throat by half a centimetre. She kicks his chest which throws him back with a grunt and goes through several hand signs before slamming her palms to the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" she announced with a snarl. A Chinese Dragon rises from the ground and shoots out at Naruto with its mouth wide open to take a bite out of him.

Before Naruto could dodge, spikes grow out of the ground and impaled the dragon before it can take its shot at Naruto. Naruto follows the trails of spikes to see Chigo with her hands to the floor.

The Gang Leader growls at the sight of another enemy but falters at the feeling of her Chakra almost being gone. "W-What's happening? I didn't use that much Chakra for the Dragon Bullet Jutsu" she thought until she notices some bees on her harms and legs. "Crap! There's a...Kamizuru.." and with that, she fainted into unconsciousness. Aiya runs over to her and quickly ties her up so she won't escape when she wakes up. After securely tying her up, Aiya as well as Suzumebachi and Chigi look around the area and sees that almost all of the corpses have a arrow sticking out of it except for the one who was split in half.

"What happened here?" asked Suzumebachi while looking at Naruto. "I know you didn't causes this so what's the story?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"There isn't much to explain" said Naruto with a shrug, not feeling like he should explain to them what just happened.

"Bullshit."

"Let's just say that I have friends nearby and leave at that. What's the story about the captives?"

"We released them a few minutes ago before we had to come and save your ass" answered Chigi which Naruto just scoffs.

"Good, Now let's help these women before we head back, I still need to train Kurotsuchi if she wants to be a Jonin" he replied while ignoring the accusing glafes from his teammates.

None but Naruto noticing four nearby shadows moving.

( Next Day - Iwagakure - Tsuchikage Office )

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him?" wondered Õnoka with furrowed brows. "He's doing alright for himself as he is now and it'll just cause him more problems in the long run. Not like he can handle the life of an Assassin as well as a family life with his kind of busy schedule. Besides, from what the report said, his family were quite protective of him and will most likely keep him locked somewhere so he won't get hurt again. I'm actually doing him a favour by not telling him." She thinks this but secretly, it's a way for her to get a bit of payback on the woman who slaughtered hundreds of her Kunoichi in the last Kunoichi War.

"Come in" she shouted at the door when she hears a knock. The doors open and the Chunin team and Naruto walk in. "Good, your back. I take it that the mission went off without a hitch."

"Yes ma'am" answered Naruto with a respectful bow. "The entire gang have been eliminated except for the leader who is currently enjoying her stay in a cell. All residents have been released and accounted for. Luckily, we've arrived before anything truly bad could happen to them."

Õnoka smiles and nods, knowing what he means by that. She has never been a fan of rapists and knowing that they are dead brought a smile to her old withering face. "Good. You're all dismissed for now except for you Suzumebachi. I want a full report on how the mission went. Everyone else may leave."

"Time to check in on Kurotsuchi" thought Naruto as walks out to find the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage.

( Training Ground 12 )

"Looking good Kurotsuchi" complimented Naruto jokingly and tips his head to the side to dodge a kunai which she threw at him.'"That's the kind of thanks I get for helping you? I'm hurt" said Naruto in a fake hurt tone.

"Fuck off you slave driver. All of my muscles feel like they've gone through the grinder because of you and your sick training methods. They should be illegal!" ranted Kurotsuchi while stomping on the ground like a spoilt child.

"You can still feel your muscles? Looks like I'm not doing my job right" sighed Naruto, folding his arms and smirks when he sees Kurotsuchi's skin turn pale white.

"I don't know what you're crying about. They are clearly working from what I can see" he said, pointing to Kurotsuchi's feet. She gets confused at what he meant by that so she looks down and gasps at the sight of mini craters underneath herself. "You made those while doing your hissy fit."

"But how? I didn't even use Chakra" thought Kurotsuchi in awe.

"How else do you think I can handle Kunoichi and their Chakra-enhanced strength?" asked Naruto like as if he knew what she was thinking. "And you've only tried to kill me once today so I think we're making some progress on your anger. Now, let's continue with your training. We don't exactly have a lot of time left so I'll be pushing you through the ringer."

For once, Kurotsuchi didn't complain.

( 5 Days Later - Tsuchikage Office )

Naruto sits in front of the Kage with a grin when he hears about the latest news of Kurotsuchi being allowed entry to the Jonin Exams.

"Well my boy, you've don't it. I'm happy to say in good judgement that Kurotsuchi is able enough to enter the Jonin Exams" exclaimed the Tsuchikage with a voice of pride and a hint of surprise in it.

"From the way you say it, you expected me to fail."

"I won't lie to you. I did expect that. Kurotsuchi is quite famous for her quick temper so please forgive me if I seem a tad surprised to know she somewhat calmed down" she replied with a embarressed chuckle.

"It's alright" said Naruto with a wave of his hand. "She was tough and you didn't exactly give me a lot of time to do the job but I managed" laughed Naruto.

The comfortable atmosphere soon switches when Õnoka's face turns serious which Naruto follows, entering his "Business Mode".

"I have another mission for you but this time, you'll be doing it alone" said Õnoka, placing a file on the table in front of Naruto who picks it up and reads. "This requires a certain finesse which only you can provide with your skills. One of my Council Elders, Hidèyo, has become rebellious lately and I'm suspicious that she might be planning a coup d'etat. She has always been one of those fanatics who wants revenge on Minako Namikaze after what she did in the last Kunoichi War but I keep rejecting all of her idiotic plans to attack Konoha." Naruto nods his head, understanding that there have been thousands of deaths from the last war and a main portion of Iwa's forces were taken down by the Yondaime Hokage herself. Of course, people from the Village would be angry at her and demand revenge.

"Then why don't you just remove her from the Council?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you think I've tried?" asked Õnoka with a raised tone of voice. "I've tried several times to get her kicked out of the Council but the bitch has used every loophole in the book to keep herself on the Council. She's like a damn cockroach!" she growled, remembering the memory of her last Council Meeting which was mostly about her bitching with Hidèyo about how they aren't doing anything to tighten their borders and sending spies to Fire Country in hopes to discover some weakness in Konoha's defence.

"I want you to find evidence in her involvement on any sort of rebellion and if found, kill her" she ordered with no hesitance in her voice.

"Very well. It shall be done."

He then leaves without a single footstep to patter against the wood tiled floor.

( Hidèyo's Residence )

Naruto opens the front door after picking the lock and enters, crouching to help him move with the least amount of visibility as well as to keep his body perfectly balanced. He had studied the file on the Council Member so he knows that at 3 o'clock she is taking her afternoon walk with two BOULDER guarding her. He can't take a chance with having Õnoka order them away since they are Hidèyo's personal guards so they might be involved with the supposed rebellion. If they were to suddenly be ordered away, Hidèyo might get suspicious and be more careful.

Seeing nothing useful in the living room, Naruto heads upstairs, his Eagle Vision scanning all for the slightest details. After checking the few bedrooms, Naruto walks out into the hall and was about to check the basement until his Eagle Vision saw a painting glowing. Like all the time when something glows, it means that there is something of interest that he should look at. Seeing as his eyes never steered him wrong, he heads to the painting and takes it off the wall to show a wall safe.

"If she doesn't have anything here than I'm guessing that she has no involvement with any sort of coup d'etat" he thought as he eyes the safe. Getting an idea, Naruto pulls out a explosive bomb and cuts a hole in it. He pours some gun power into his hand and pockets the no good bomb before spreading some the power against the the edges of the safe. He reaches into his robes and pulls out a bow of matches and lights one off his bracer before carefully touching it against the safe. Like what he expected, the gunpowder lights up and burns through the lock of the safe which swings open to show a small pile of documents. Taking the documents, Naruto reads one and his eyes narrow at the information in front of him.

The first document holds information on the Village walls as well as their number of troops. He even recognizes some Kunoichi on the list who are in BOULDER. This sent out lots of red flags since the identity of a BOULDER should not be known to anyone other than the Kage. Reading through all of the papers, it mentions Hidèyo supplying a benefactor in Konoha with the info and in return, said benefactor will provide her with soldiers needed for a coup d'etat to take over the Kage position.

"This is all I need to prove of her actions against the Tsuchikage. You've signed your own death wish" thought Naruto, his face not showing any emotion.

( Iwa's Public Park )

Hidèyo sits on a park bench and sighs in content, thinking about how her plans are going swimmingly. Both her BOULDER guards are standing side-by-side behind her, ready to strike if someone were to make a move on her. She will soon have the needed troops necessary to take out the fool from the Kage position and nominate herself as the leader of the Village. She thought it was quite ironic that fool from the Leaf is the one who is supplying her with the troops.

"Fools, the lot of them. First thing I'll do when I'm Tsuchikage is order the invasion of Konoha. I'll have Kumo help us and Mizu won't involve themselves seeing as they are still weak from their Civil War so that'll leave Suna and Konoha on their own. Seeing as we'll have the most Jinchuriki, my victory is guaranteed" she thought with a small chuckle. She is so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn't notice both of her guards collapse to the floor with a thin hole in the back of their heads.

Naruto stands just behind her, like a unholy angel to do the right of the wrong. A cool breeze blows through the rocky park, moving some pebbles while also making Hidèyo hug herself to warm herself, not ever noticing a hooded Naruto, his cape blowing back as well as his robes fluttering from the wind.

Hidèyo only hears the sound of a blade leaving its sheath before darkness took her.

"Rest in Peace."

( Mist Village - Kage Tower )

"Will you settle down. Your twitching isn't helping our cause" berated Takae to her sister who just ignores her and continues to twitch in annoyance.

"It's not my fault that there's nothing to do here" remarked Momoyo.

Both sisters are sitting just outside the doors of the recently built Kage's office with their mother, Kushina and waiting for an audience with the Mizukage. The reason for being there is because they are hoping to get an alliance with the Mist Village to help strengthen their ties with each other as allies. Takae was all for the mission but Momoyo had to be tricked to go so Minako labelled the mission as an S-Rank to gain Momoyo's interest. Kushina wanted the mission to be a bonding experience with the family but sadly, it just pissed Momoyo off.

"This is bullshit. I shouldn't even be here" growled Momoyo, standing up and paces around the room.

"Show some respect yo-" The WAVE Kunoichi gets startled when Momoyo glares at her and a darkish blue aura surrounds her while she cracks her knuckles, a wincing sound of her fingers cracking echoes through the hallway.

"What was that?" asked Momoyo, almost begging for the Kunoichi to piss off her a bit more so she can relieve some stress by breaking a few of her bones.

"Sit down Momoyo. Show some respect in another person's home. We're trying to get them to join in an alliance, not have them declare war on us" Kushina spoke sternly.

"It's not like they can declare war on us anyway" thought Momoyo but didn't voice her comment, knowing that her mother wouldn't be happy if said. Thankfully for Momoyo, the doors open and a Kunoichi walks out and told them that they can go in. They all walk in to see a beautiful redhead sitting in the chair of the Mizukage.

"When I heard that Leaf sent a small convoy, I didn't think they would send you" said Mei with her eyes widening slightly before returning to normal. She won't admit it but she kind of felt slightly intimidated in the presence of the three S-Rank Kunoichi. She may be a Kage level Kunoichi herself but so are the three women in front of her.

"My apologies for the sudden visit Lady Mizukage. I'm sure you have a busy schedule to keep" said Kushina with a respective bow which is copied by Takae and a reluctant Momoyo.

"Its no problem. In fact, this is a nice break from all of that grueling paperwork my secretary seems to enjoy dropping on me" sighed Mei, running her shoulders to show how tense she is.

"My husband is the same. If she can get through it then I'm sure anyone can" laughed Kushina.

Mei's face loses his humour and she goes in 'Business Mode'. "Well seeing as we have the pleasantries out of the way, why are Leaf Kunoichi asking for a meeting with me?"

Kushina reaches into her back pocket and hands Mei a scroll. Mei opens the scroll and reads the details before looking up at Kushina with a surprised expression. "For real? Leaf wants an alliance with the Mist Village?" asked Mei, hoping that this isn't just some sick joke made at her. With the alliance, she can have repairs done quicker in her Village and maybe have a few Kunoichi sent to boost their numbers. She has already sent out WAVE Kunoichi to inform the Clans who fled the Bloodline Purge that they can join the Village again but most of them don't believe that or just don't want to rejoin Mizugakure.

"No it's not" replied Kushina with a smile. "Leaf wants to invite you in a alliance along with us as well as the Sand Village. All the terms are on the scroll on have there."

Before anything else can be said, the door opens to show Ao walking in with a serious expression.

"Why are you back so soon Ao? I didn't expect you to be back from your mission for another week?" asked Mei with a hint of confusion and irritation. She had sent Ao as well as a squad of her best Hunter Nin to search for Naruto's whereabouts but so far, everything has come dry.

"The reason I'm here is because I know where our target is" said Aoi, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"You do!?" gasped Mei, standing upright in surprise and joy. The Leaf Kunoichi look at the Kage wierdly but Kushina smirks, recognizing the look of someone in love.

"Ah~. Fond memories" thought Kushina, reminiscing back to the days where she met Minako and how she fell in love with her.

"Yes ma'am. However, maybe we should speak about this in private" asked Ao, eying the foreign Ninja with suspicion.

"You best tell me where he is now Aoi or..." Mei smiles a little bit too sweetly. "...I'll kill you."

"Oh I like her" thought Momoyo with a grin, enjoying the look of fear on Ao's face.

"Y-Yes Lady M-Mizukage" stuttered Ao, standing up straight in full height in front of her leader. "The target had been spotted in Iron Country but soon left for Rock Country. I have some Kunoichi waiting for him but so far, he hasn't left the land."

"He? She's after a man?" thought Kushina with a frown. Similar to her daughters, Kushina grew enraged at how the men in the Village celebrated the death of her son just because he was taking all of the attention if the women. He was a child for Kami's sake. She hasn't grown a deep hate for men like Momoyo but she prefers to not be in their presence if need be. Especially the ones who just stare at her with lust.

"If you want Lady Mizukage, we could help with the hunt for this man if you want" said Takae, trying to get in the good graces of the Mizukage.

"N-No thank you. The help is appreciated but I'm sure my Ninja can handle a simple male" replied Mei with a nervous laugh.

Momoyo narrows her eyes at the Kage, wondering what she is hiding about this male. It's obvious that Mei has some sort of interest in the man and this got Momoyo's attention. After all, why would a Kage be interested in a man when there are many women in the world that could be better partners.

"L-Lets just get back to why we are here" said Mei, hoping to draw the conversation somewhere else than on Naruto. She can't have Leaf Nin looking for Naruto or they might take him for themselves if they were to find out about his skills.

"Of course Lady Mizukage" said Kushina and then continues their talk on a treaty.

( Rock Village - Tsuchikage office )

"So that bitch was involved in something!" roared Õnoka while slamming the files Naruto had found on her desk. She grew enraged when she found out that not only was the deceased woman bribing several of her own Kunoichi but also swindled money from the Village Treasury. She was also in contact with someone in Leaf who didn't provide a name but did mention that she would provide Kunoichi for her if she gave the stranger sensitive information of the Village.

"Yes she was but I have already taken care of her earlier today. She won't be a problem anymore."

"She got a merciful death in my opinion" grumbled Õnoka before snapping her fingers. A BOULDER appears beside the Kage's desk, crouching and ready to serve her leader. "Commander, I want you to form a team of your most trusted Kunoichi and bring me the heads of everyone in this list. I don't care who they are or what they're ranks are" she ordered with a stern glare to prove the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes Lady Tsuchikage" replied the BOULDER Commander before disappearing away in a puff of smoke.

"Want me to help with the search?" asked Naruto.

"No need for that. You've had a long day so it's best that you rest. I here your having a little get togethor with my granddaughter tomorrow" retorted Õnoka with a smirk.

"Of course. She's a bright lady even if she doesn't show it. Her excitable attitude and quick temper also brings me great entertainment as well" said Naruto with a shrug.

"I thought you helped her with that temper problem?"

"I did but you already signed her entry papers for the Jonin Exams so I guess she's getting back into the rhythm of things again" he chuckled as Õnoka's eyebrows twitch.

"I've been had!"

"No, you've been played."

Naruto quickly leaves the scene when Õnoka starts to gather Chakra for her Dust Release technique. He can't hang out with Kurotsuchi if her grandmother disintegrated him in a molecular level.

( Leaf Village - Hokage Office )

Kushina, Takae and Momoyo are all standing at attention infront of their husband/father. Minako is currently reading a scroll sent by Mei which says she agrees to the alliance with the Leaf Village and Sand Village.

"This is great news" said Minako with a smile, placing the scroll on her table. With Sand and Mist on our side, we don't have to worry too much on the Cloud and Rock Villages" stated Minako.

"That's not everything" said Kushina with a serious face plastered on. This catches Minako off guard since there haven't been a lot of times lately where she sees Kushina with such a serious face. The last time she had that face on was when a salesman mentioned his happiness at the death of Naruto, saying how he can finally catch the eye of a model he has been after for a while, now that she won't be distracted by Naruto.

The man disappeared the very next day and nobody knows where he went.

Nobody but Kushina.

"While returning from Land of Water, I met with Jirashi in Land of River and she mentioned something which caught my interest."

"What did she tell you?" asked Minako, wondering what her perverted mentor could have possibly said to get Kushina this serious.

"She said that there is a Uzumaki male in the Land of Rock." Minako lightly gasps in surprise at the idea that there is another Uzumaki out there. Since the destruction of Kushina's homeland, no other Uzumaki has been found other than Kushina.

"So what?" asked Momoyo with a shrug.

Kushina, Minako and Takae stare at her in shock at what she just said. What do you mean so what? There's more of our family alive out there and you don't want to find them? This could be the same guy that Mei wants" asked Kushina, a bit ticked off at her daughter's attitude.

"He's a male. All men are scum and I'd rather die than have one as family" Momoyo retorted before heading towards the doors.

"Was Naruto scum?"

Momoyo stops reaching for the door handle and slightly jerks her body in surprise. "What?" asked Momoyo, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder. She speaks with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Did I stutter?" asked Takae, noticing the edge in her sister's voice but chooses to ignore it. "Was Naruto scum? He was a male so is he scum? I won't repeat myself again."

Minako and Kushina looks at their daughter in surprise. Not once did they ever think she would do this since bringing up Naruto is a sore subject for them all.

"You BITCH!" Momoyo's turns around and dashes at her sister, Chakra literally pouring out of her fist. Takae expected this sort of reaction so she unsheathes her sword and takes an offensive stance. In two seperate blurs, Momoyo's fist stops in front of Takae's face while Takae's sword stops in front of Momoyo's stomach. The reason both stopped was because Minako had slammed her palm on a Paralysis Seal in her desk which spreads across the entire room except for around her chair.

"Just what do you two think your doing!" yelled Kushina, not believing that her daughters just tried to kill each other.

Both sisters ignore her and glare at each other with lighting clashing between them.

'Yous still didn't answer my question."

"You know fucking well what my answer is" replied Momoyo.

"I do. I just want to hear it out of your own mouth."

"Fine" spat Momoyo. "Naruto was the world to me. He was the closest thing to an angel I will ever know and it hurts me to know that I'll never be able to see him again. He was a true Uzumaki" said Momoyo, tears flowing down her face. "Those scum we see everyday all laughed when he died so if you're trying to change my opinion on them then stop. Men are the scum of the earth, even that damn Uzumaki in Iwa and nothing will change that.

"Fine. I just wanted to know where you stand on Naruto" said Takae.

Seeing that none he daughters aren't sending out KI, Minako releases the Paralysis Seal. Both women glare at each other one last time until Momoyo leaves and slams the doors behind her.

"Was that really necessary Takae?" asked Kushina with a frown.

"Yes it was. Now we know that it'd be best not to bring the Uzumaki from Rock Country here. If Momoyo were to meet him, I'm not entirely sure if she will be able to control herself to not kill him. She unknowingly said that the only Uzumaki male she'll ever put up with is Naruto so in my opinion, it would be safer to not bring him unless we want the Uzumaki Clan to go closer to extinction."

Kushina thinks about it and can't stop herself from agreeing with her. Like other Uzumaki, they are all family lovers, believing that everything about family is important. One of the few things Momoyo didn't inherit in her Uzumaki genes. With a sigh, Kushina answers "Fine but I want to at least meet him. He might be able to live here but we can at least be able to message each other" she said.

"I don't see a problem with that but being that he is in the Land of Rock, it might be difficult to come to contact with him. Even harder if he's in the Village" spoke Minako with a grimace.

"I know. Maybe we can get one of Jirashi's spies to come in contact with him" asked Kushina, hopefully.

"It's risky but possible. However, we're gonna need to wait until she comes back from her latest mission."

Kushina deflates at the news but relents nonetheless. "Fine. I need to find Momoyo. She's not getting away with that stunt she just played" she said, kissing Minako's cheek before leaving in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Naruto's Weaponry:

Double Hidden Blade - Left one is modified with a Hook Blade and Hidden Gun/Right one is modified with a Hidden Dart Shooter.

Altaïr's Sword.

Throwing Knives.

Crossbow.

Medieval Stiletto Knife.

Bomb - Smoke, Explosive, Cherry, Datura and Gold.

Rope Dart.

Assassin Brotherhood Rank System:

Recruit

Novice

Warrior

Veteran

Master

Minato = Minako

Kakashi = Kasumi

Sasuke = Satsuki

Shino = Should

Shikamaru = Shika

Choji = Choji

Sai = Sai

Lee = Lei

Kiba = Kira

Guy = Gai

Asuma = Asuma

Jiraiya = Jirashi

Neji = Nejiko

Zabuza = Zabu

Kushimaru = Kushimaru

Ao = Ao

Chojuro = Chõ

Yagura = Yagura

Õnoki = Õnoka

Page 14 of 14


End file.
